Stone Faced
by SecretBlackMagic
Summary: Eyes are suppose to show all emotion. But some people have eyes that show nothing. If that happens then how are you suppose to know how they feel? What do you call them? Emotionless? Emo? Stone Faced? Well what if two stone faced people meet but never budge to be the first one to show emotion? How will that play out?Warning: Profanity, Mild Gore, OOC, OC & Character Deaths HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 : What's Naruto?

Stone Faced

Chapter One: What's Naruto?

I once heard that you can always read a person by their eyes. But what if that person's eyes are void of all emotion? Then what are they, a robot? I ask these questions because I myself have what people call "empty eyes that carry no soul" which is just a bunch of BS not worth a dime of time to me. I just really don't care if I'm unreadable and empty. It's better than just being so dramatic and loud and acting just flat out stupid like an idiot. I mean c'mon who wants to actually sit there and be interested in a person who uses the word 'like' about 17 times in one sentence while twirling their hair and popping their gum? I don't need to see your gum as it gets pushed around your mouth and I'm pretty sure nobody else does. It's just gross dude, why can't you –

"Hey watch it you crack head! Can't you see I'm sittin' here?!"

The guy glanced back over his shoulder and smirked, "Can't ya see that I don't give a fuck?"

I angrily flipped the guy off and stared down at my journal. The recently perfectly crisp white page with neatly written script now sported an ugly crinkle and a dark, stray pencil mark going across it. 'Geez didn't the idiot know I write in this journal everyday so I don't go emo and cut myself? God, I hate morons.'

Speaking of going all emo the group of school freaks found me again and was currently shuffling over to me. I closed my journal with a soft 'fwap' and sat back in my seat. This lunchroom didn't any have dark enough corners anymore.

Just as the group was within earshot the energetic petite girl known as Riley jumped forward, her hand waving around in my personal space and her grey lipped smile a bit too big. "Good morning my dark lord! How are you doing today?" Her short metallic colored hair swayed around in front of her eyes as she leaned toward me. I inwardly sighed again, this time at the dumb pet name these guys dubbed me as.

"Riley how many times do I have to tell you? I'm **not **your dark lord. I'm not anything to anyone, just a soul doing it's time in this prison called Life."

"Oooo such a deeply meaning poetry! My dark lord you're so awesome and emo!", she squealed, clasping her hands together.

Her energetic mood and completely grey and black outfit was totally killing what little good mood I had. And it seemed that Stoner was picking up on this. Seeing as how he stepped in.

"Riley stop acting childish before I reconsider your level of emoness to be unworthy of my group."

That instantly shut her up and she scooted back away from me, "Ah! Now Stoner I'm sorry I'll be more broody and emotional next time."

Turning away from the small sophomore, Stoner turned to look at me and I already know what he wanted from me before he sat down and put his feet on the table; mimicking my actions. "Romanji –" "Look Stoner I don't want to be the leader of the emos. You can keep that shitty title. I don't wanna be followed around just because you swoon over my cool darkness. Leave me alone."

I slid my boots off the table and tossed my journal in my bag before tossing it onto my shoulder so I could leave, but Rocker stepped in my way. Surpressing a glare I glanced at the boy in boredom, willing my voice to be low and even while ignoring Riley's fangirl sigh – she really needed to get over me.

"What do you want now Rocker? I'm kinda in a rush to go here. I've got some important stuff to do right now."

Rocker stared at me with pleading chocolate brown eyes, his brown bangs getting in the way of his eyes and he flipped them out of the way. "C'mon my lord, please lead us! We beg of you!" The metal chains and buckles on his jacket jiggling loudly.

"…"

"…."

"…."

"…Will you-"

"No."

He instantly jumped into my personally space along with Riley and out of reaction I swung my arm backwards while sliding away, hitting them both hard in the face. When I looked over Rocker was holding his bleeding nose as Riley nursed a busted lip. But their look of pained shock quickly turned into one of awe as they shared a grin. "Cooool! Dark lord you're so badass!"

Inwardly groaning at the two idiots I turned to walk away only taking a few quick steps before a smooth low feminine voice caught my attention. "If you're not gonna hang out with us at least go to the get together that's happening tomorrow night. It's at a place called The Demonic Haven. Stop by anytime past 10 o'clock when it's dark outside. It's absolutely fun."

I glanced back the slim black haired girl and she smirked right back at me, her golden flecked eyes dancing with delight. Her pale skin stuck out against her otherwise dark appearance and I idly thought the name Snow suited her perfectly. Swallowing hard I turned back around. Muttering a quick, " I'll think about it." I walked out of the cafeteria and into the halls, not missing the joyous 'See you then dark lord.'

Ignoring the comment and distant sounds of cheers, I turned the corner into an empty hall, the low thud of my combat boots providing the only sound as I trudged to class. In chemistry I just walked in right before the bell rung and the teacher glanced at me with a stern look. "That's the third time this week Kurosaki. I suggest you make it here a bit earlier and stop skinning the time."

I brushed off her look and found a new distaste for her thick clunky glass, a sudden urge to break them rising. But instead I gave her the finger and muttered a low, "Fuck off old lady.", to which she gasped and the whole class roared with laughter. I took my seat in the back and jammed my headphones in my ear as the short red haired lady tried to calm down the other students. Dropping my bag on the floor next to me, I sat my feet up on the lab table and crossed my arms behind my head; ignoring the world and everyone in it, I fell into a light sleep.

About a little under an hour later felt rather than heard the vibrations of a foot tapping on the ground next to the table I was sitting at. Lazily opening my eyes I was met with the beady eyed stare of the teacher. Taking a pencil out of my pocket I sat up and grabbed the small packet off my desk, I began to write my name. "If I at least write down some type of answer that's close and not a load of bullshit will you leave me alone?"

She gave a curt nod and spun on her heel, strutting back to her desk. I rolled my eyes at her and started to scribble down answers. When the bell rung at the end of the hour I threw my paper into her hands and walked out the class. I finished the whole thing in 10 minutes where people who had an hour and a half couldn't get past the third question. People were such idiots to overthink stuff.

I walked into my history class with the same bored attitude I gave the science teacher. Mr. Robertson glanced up from his thick glasses (what's up with these teachers get some contacts) from behind his desk and watched me as I took my seat. When I put my feet on the desk his frown deepened and he scowled at me.

"Ms. Kurosaki I will not tolerate this type of behavior. This isn't your living room at home and your shoes have filthy germs on them. Feet stay on the floor."

I gave a snort and crossed my arms. " 'Feet stay on the floor'? Yeah nice usage of the English grammar there hot shot. How do my manners even mean anything to my academic skills? I don't see any correlation with that what so ever so, no. Just give me the work and leave me alone."

The whole class went silent as the old man stood up and stomped over to my desk. His dark brown eyes stared into my neon purple ones (contacts of course) as he loomed over me. Then a small gust of wind hit me as he slammed the papers on my desk along with the page numbers and stomped back to his desk. "You'd better be lucky you give me good work or else you'd be put out of school Ms. Kurosaki."

I mock saluted a thanks with a smirk. The class erupted into another fit of laughter and calls of 'Oooooo' before I turned up my music and lost myself in work and music.

**BRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG G!**

Yes finally, the end of the day. 'I'm finally free from this prison called high school. I've done my time.' Picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder I made my way out of the class and out of the school to the parking lot. Taking my keys out of my pocket I jogged over to the small black car and unlocked the doors. For some reason I was always a bit more eager to get home on Fridays as I threw my bag in the passenger seat and slid behind the wheel. Starting the car and throwing it in drive, I sped out of the lot and down the street towards my destination.

~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~

"Axel."

A guy with long spiky red hair tipped black turned around from the television, in mid bite of stuffing his face with more instant noodles. "Wha?" He swallowed with a wince and chased it down with some cherry soda. "Sorry. Kinda got hungry there. What's up Anji?" He turned his body so he was that he was now facing me, giving me his full attention, leaning his elbows on his knees.

I jingled the keys in my hand to show that I brought his car back and hung on the hook mounted on the wall next to the door. He nodded and looked expectant for me to say something so I said the first thing that popped into my mind. "I'm going out tomorrow night. Don't worry about me eating dinner again."

As I started to walk away he threw his arm out to catch my attention. "Wait, where ya goin' to go party at? I might wanna go." I spared him a smirk that matched his and shook my head. "The Demonic Haven."

Something about that answer made his face pale a bit but he shook it off and turned back to the TV. "Nah been there done that back when _I_ was in high school. But you have fun though just make sure you've got your knife on you. People are crazy at clubs."

I nodded and turned away again, now at the foot of the steps with my hand on the banister. "Hey Anji. You might wanna check the kitchen table. Something came in the mail for you. It's some kind of letter but it's thick." Nodding my head I took my foot off the stair and stepped into the kitchen, scooping up the unusual plump grey envelope from the small black table. I turned it over in my hands but nothing was on it except for the neatly written words ' To Romanji Kurosaki'. Walking back to the stairs I glanced over at Axel sitting on the couch with his arms over the back, completely engrossed in a football game while an empty cup and bowl sat on the table in front of him.

Turning my attention back to the heavy envelope in my hands I trudged up the stairs and down the hall to my room. Throwing open the door I was met with complete darkness. Seeing as though it's my bedroom, I maneuvered my way across the room to the window and pulled the heavy deep plum drapes.

Grabbing for the pocketknife I had on me, I sliced the top of the letter open, creating a nice, clean slit mark. I pulled out the neatly folded papers and unfolded them to begin reading. The same beautifully printed hand writing covered these pages like the outside of the envelope did.

_Dear Romanji,_

_This may be a strange occurrence but I guarantee that I'm not some crazy person mailing you. Actually you'd find out soon enough that I'm actually a very close person to you, or at least I hope so. You may not believe it but I wrote this letter to you about 5 years ago and told Axel to make sure you got it just at this exact time. Now you may be wondering how this mystery person but hold your horses deary I'm not finished here yet._

_Now if I'm correct the date should be September 20, 2012 at 4:20 pm._

Checking my phone I saw that it was exactly 4:20pm. "Holy spit." I was now reading this letter with pronounced interest.

_I picked this specific day and time for this letter to be sent because by now you'd be home from school and going to your room to relax for a bit. Or to do homework no doubt. Today is a very special day because 5 years ago, you'd be celebrating two birthdays in one. Yes I'm speaking about you and your mother's birthday. She'd be 41 years old. And speaking of birthdays I'm so sorry I missed yours. I'm sorry I missed you become a teenager and take you shopping and do your hair for your school dances. I'm sorry I wasn't there to show you how to put on make up or how to wear a bra or about periods. I'm sorry for all the quality time in general. What kind of parent am I?_

_Oops I guess I just spilled the beans on that one. But since it's already out there I might as well say it. Yes my dear baby this is your mother Hanuko Kurosaki. Impossible as it may seem, I've truly written this letter for you to read. I knew it was time to die and I accepted it. But now I'm asking for you to truly accept it. Now I'm not going to lecture you on grieving because everyone has their own way. What I am going to tell you is to keep your head, stay strong and live freely as possible. Don't get weighed down by unnecessary matters and keep your eye on the prize. Other people's judgment doesn't matter as long as you know what you want and work towards that goal. And find a little love while you're at it._

_I know you can do it._

_You're Guardian Angel Forever and Always,_

_Your Mother_

I rubbed at the heat in my eyes as the unshed tears burned at them. Gently folding the letter back up I reached inside and pulled out a small index card with more of her handwriting.

_If you haven't looked in the bottom of the envelope then you're going to be in for a big surprise._

Glancing inside my eyes widen slightly as I took it the sight of a wad of bills folded and clipped together with a silver band. Among the sea of green I spotted another white card. This one was a bit bigger with more words.

_This is the family inheritance. I'm pretty sure you are responsible enough not to blow it all on crap like Axel would. And I'm going to make it up for all the birthdays I've missed over the years. Now look in the attic over the garage for your next gift. I fondly remember your new taste in music and think you'll like this one. Plus I remembered you liked archery so look up there for two boxes. Now hurry up kiddo! _

Dropping everything on my bed, I thunked down the stairs and dashed into the garage. Jumping up and pulling the almost invisible wired string, I began to unfold the latter that lead to the smaller attic. Climbing up the rungs as fast as I could without slipping, I burst into the small dusty room. Switching on the light I glanced around for anything unusual. Finding nothing but old boxes and just junk I turned away to leave when something akin to shiny paper caught my attention. Striding over, I kneeled down to a big rectangle shape box wrapped in purple wrap. Wiping off the bit of dust that sat on top of it, I inspected the box before carefully peeling the shiny cover off.

"Oh My Sweet Baby Jesus."

A brand new guitar with an amp sat right before my very eyes. A card with the words:

_Happy 14th birthday honey!_

_Love, Mom_

I felt my cheeks tighten slightly at the small smile on my lips. But I quickly remembered the letter saying something about an archery present. Flipping the card over I tried to get a clue as to where it was at.

_Turn around sweetie. _

Doing as the back of the card stated, I turned around and looked at the wall of the attic. It took a bit before I saw another box similar to the guitar box but smaller in size. Walking up to it I already knew the gist of what the present was but when I glanced behind the box I spotted a small wooden handle poking out of the wall. It blended in with the wall yet stuck out somehow because of its lighter shade of brown than the dark wall. Stepping over the box, I leaned down in front of a kid sized door that was set back an few inches into the wall. _'Might as well look inside.' _

Opening the door, I looked inside the tiny room. The walls were about 5 feet by 6 feet at the most and it was kinda dark. I spotted a long toy chest pushed against the far wall and crawled over to it seeing as I was too tall to walk in the room. Throwing open the lid and reaching inside, I pulled out book after book that all had some guy with blonde hair and blue eyes in an orange track suit. Every book had the word 'NARUTO' printed across the cover so I guessed that was the name of this series. The pictures of people in flashy outfits and fighting all weird caught my atttenion and since I was bored I wanted to read it to see what it exactly it was.

Sitting back on an old dusty beanbag I picked up the book numbered 1 and began to read the manga series of an amine called Naruto.

~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~

"Football game's over. That sucks. Now I'm hungry and gotta wait another hour before a basketball game comes on. Shit."

The red headed man stood and stretched before cleaning up his mess in the livingroom. "Hmmm Romanji hasn't eaten since she got home and it's 10:37." Walking over to the foot of the stairs he called up to his little cousin. "Hey Anji! What do ya want for dinner?" Axel waited silently for about 5 minutes before growling and stomping up the stairs. "If that kid's got her earbuds jammed in her ears and is asleep I swear I'll take her Ipod and every good pair of headphones she owns for a week."

He came to a stop in front of a door painted black and a lavender colored plaque with the name _Romanji _etched into it in curvy black print. Not bothering to knock, he swung the door open and stepped into the dark room. "Geez kid turn some damn lights. How are you suppose to see in here?" Fumbling for the light switch he went back to the topic he came for. "Anji are you hungry yet? I'm gonna go pick up something." Finally finding the light switch, he flicked it on, his green eyes scanning the empty room confusedly. "She's not here either? Where the heck could she be?"

Searching through the whole house he came up empty. "Ah well, I'll just go get a pizza and bring it back. If she's hungry she can get cold pizza for all I care." Grabbing his keys, he walked around to the garage to get to his car. When the door finally slid up, he was surprised to see a ladder hanging from the ceiling. "The hell?" _"Who could be up there?' _Forgetting about the pizza or his anger at his cousin, Axel walked over to the stairs and craned his neck to see inside the attic. The room was too high up to see nothing but a light and boxes so he climbed up the latter.

The place was filled with old junk and dust everywhere he turned. "What the hell is up here? Whoa! Who's badass guitar is _**this?**_" Walking over to the brand new guitar he awed at the picture on the box and all the listed features. "Damn that's gotta be worth a lot. Huh. But I gotta go get a pizza for me and this girl." Turning around to go back out the way he came, Axel almost missed a small door sticking out of a wall across from him. "Don't tell me there's leperchauns and fairies living in our attic and shit." Walking over to the door he pushed it open with his foot and leaned down. What he didn't expect was to actually see a person sitting in a corner reading a book on an old beanbag chair.

Instinctively jumping backwards, he sheilded his face before realizing who it was. "Ah, what the fuck Romanji! You can't be scarin' me like that." The teen just looked up from her book and stared over at her older cousin. "What's wrong with you? I've just been reading these books I found." She waved the book in her hand around and Axel couldn't help but catch the picture printed across the front. "Hey lemme see that." Snatching the book from her hands, he looked over the cover and smiled warmly. "Ahhhhh, I remember these books. It was that old anime named Naruto. I used to read these and watch the episodes. I thought we got rid of these a while back." Taking the book back and closing it, Romanji gave him an unbelieving look. "Really? Who knew you could read anything other than scores on sports games and menus to restaraunts."

The red head glared at the black haired teen. "Hey! I used to be really into this kind of stuff back when I was in high school. I used to love coming home to watch as many episodes as I could and saving up money to buy more stuff." "Oh yeah? Then what happened?" He sighed at the memory and gave her a shrug. "I kinda just didn't have much time for it anymore. I guess you could say I grew up. Now get me wrong it was fun back when I was your age and I don't regret those 2 years but I kinda fell outta touch with it. Plus some girls don't like it when you talk about anime to them while you're at a football game victory party." He chuckled at the memory of his date and almost missed the younger teen's question. "Can I keep this books Axel? Ya know read them." "Hmm? Oh yeah, sure go ahead and knock yourself out. I don't need those anymore." She nodded her thanks at him as he got up. "Hey what else do you want while I'm out? I'm going to pick up a pizza for dinner." "One half spinach one half pepperoni with cheese bread?" "Of course. There's no other way to eat it." They shared a smile and she stared to crawl out of the room.

Out in the garage, Axel got in his car and started to pull away. "Remember to lock up! I'll be back in 20 minutes! And don't worry I'll get you a sprite soda too!" Nodding to him as he finished backing out of the driveway, Romanji watched as he drove off down the street to Pizza Hut. Sighing she climbe back up to the room to drag the box into the house and up to her room.

When she was done with moving the box and locking up the doors, the purple eyed teen took a seat on the couch, surping the channels. Finally finding a scary movie that looked promising, she relaxed while she waited for the loud red head to come back with the food.

~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~

'Dang that pizza smells good. Ah but if I eat some Anji's gonna give me the death glare for a week. Huuuuuoooohhhh.'

Axel drove with a slouch at the depressing idea of being glared at. But then another thought perked him right up, making him drive a bit faster down the close to empty road. 'But if I hurry up and make it home I can eat it without being glared to death!' Speeding down the streets, the 25 year old arrived at his house in two minutes time. Slamming the door shut, he ran to the front door, unlocked it, and ran inside; not bothering to even close the door before he plopped down on the couch and took a slice of pizza.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Almost jumping out of his skin, Axel slowly turned to see a pissed 16 yr old glaring daggers at him. Swallowing the unchewed bite witha wince, he tried to make his excuse sound reasonable. "Well I was gonna eat the pizza on the way back so I rushed to get back here before you detah glared me. But I guess it was gonna happen either way." Purple eyes narrowed at bright green ones. Her hand flashed out to point at the door and unintentionally made him flinch away. "Go close the door and lock it. Do you seriously want us to get robbed while we eat?" Glancing over at the door, Axel hurrriedly got up and did as she said. He even went to kitchen to get them cups of ice for their soda because of her eerily calm tone.

When he came back she only stared at the foreign cup of soda until it she got thristy half way through the movie. And for the next two hours they sat there watching scary movies while eating pizza and drinking Sprite until 2:00 am.

~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-_)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~(-/_\-)~

**A/N: Okay guys that was the first chapter to my first story ever here. Sorry if it was too long but I had to kind of state how Romanji's life is. And yes that is Axel from Kingdom Hearts and NO this not a crossover. He just filled the spot for a cool older cousin role. Sorry if there are any mistakes as well, I did all of this by myself and might of missed a few things. But anyways I wanna hear how I did so far and would love for you guys to review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Sprite or Pizza Hut. If I did my pizza parties would never be the same. **

**SecretBlackMagic is outta here!**


	2. Chapter 2 : I Want A Do Over!

**A/N: I'm soooooooo terribly sorry for not updating sooner! And I'm sorry if this chapter is too long. I've been really busy and sick. But! There is still hope! I will use all my spare time to complete the next chapter and get it up as soon as possible. I already have some thoughts for the next chapter but I wanna hear any of your thoughts or ideas. I'm open minded to any changes in this story though not big ones. So let me end this note right here. Enjoy my lovelies~~~!**

Chapter 2: I Want A Do Over!

"_Ah! You'll never get away with this Dr. Doofenshmeurg!"_

_"Oh I think not my little Ro-Ro. You're going to be cut into pieces so that I can clone you!"_

_Giving an evil laugh resounded around the room from the old brunette. A sigh was heard shortly after. "What? What are you sighing about? My plan is genius." The confused scientist was met with a bored purple eyed stare. "Really? This plan is dumb. And you're dumber." That seemed to offend the wannabe mad scientist as he shook his fist at her. "Hey! It took a week to come up with this plan. W-Wait a minute. Is this room changing or is it just me?"_

_The teen who had just been strapped to the lab table was now standing by the balcony door. The once bright and cheery atmosphere was now dark and gloomy. Black, wispy clouds filled a dark plum colored sky. A red moon over looked the city that had been reduced to identical pure white buildings that glowed in contrast of the suddenly dark theme._

_The now terrified professor looked from outside the window to the girl who he had just tried to cut in half. He gasped dramatically and fell to the floor when his knees turned weak. Instead of the black hair and purple eyes, it morphed into fire orange hair and dark pink eyes. Her skin seemed to eerily glow and she walked over to the trembling man. Raising her palm to rest just a few inches away from his face, she suddenly closed her palm. In return he shrieked before his body burst, spraying blood all over her clothes and the spotless white floors. Not even flinching away, Romanji unclenched her hand and walked back out onto the balcony to stare up at the moon._

_The bright red light was calming at first until it started to turn brighter and brighter. A now blinding white light burned at her eyes and she blinked the pain away._

"Ouch." Holding her head in her hand, Romanji sat up from the soft cushions of the sofa to avoid having her eyes burned by the sun's evil rays. The smell of strawberry syrup and butter filled her nose before she spotted the red headed man donned in a pink apron walk into the livingroom. He sat one plate on the coffee table in front of her before setting down a plate for himself. A glass of apple juice and a cup of milk sat on the table already.

"Uh…what's all –" "Just eat it okay? I'm trying to be nice before I gotta go to this interview and if I comeback all pissed off it wont mess your mood up. Negative energy shit or something." He shrugged it off and began to stuff his face with waffles drenched in syrup. But Romanji stayed where she was, staring at him. Axel felt her staring and looked over in mid chew. "Whaw?" He asked, raising a fine red brow high over brilliant green eyes. "I thought you already had a job. What happened?" He sighed and put his fork down, picking up his glass of milk instead. "I do have a job. I just have to get a second one to have enough money to pay off these tickets I got. Swear these cops are out for me."

He checked his watch before sighing again and standing up. "Sorry but I gotta go or else I'll be late." Stepping around the couch and grabbing his keys, the young adult was almost out the door. "Wait. You don't need to get a second job. I have the inheritance money and I could pay off your tickets for you. It'd be nice to give back since you've taken care of me all these years."

For a minute the room was too quiet and she was about to take back the offer when a face splitting smile brighter than the sun spread across his face and he actually jumped on top of her, squishing her to the sofa. "THANK YOU ANJI! YOU HAVE SAVED ME FROM WORKING AS SOME DUMB LEMONADE STAND GUY! YOU ARE TOTALLY MY SAVIOR DUDE!" Although Axel was happy, his little cousin had a slightly sour mood from being basically glomped. "Get. Off. Of. Me. Axel." He jumped off of her, scooting to the far end of the couch. "Since you're going to pay for my parking tickets how about we go out today and enjoy ourselves. Your treat."

Before she could even retort he was up the stairs and in his room to get ready. It was at that moment that Romanji finally knew how Mr. Krabs felt about spending money.

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 22222222222

"How long has it been?"

Translation: 'Take me home now before I kill you. I hate this place and I'm tired.'

He glanced over at his shorter somewhat sister figure uneasily and readjusted the five bags in his hands. She herself carried 3 bags worth of merchandise , properly paid for of course, but still looked at him with an irritated look. He sometimes questioned who was truly the one who "wore the pants in the family".

Sighing anyway, he started to walk towards an exit with her following a short distance behind. Finally reaching their car, the spiky haired man set his bags down to check his pockets for his keys. After about 5 minutes of checking and rechecking everything he was hit with a dumb relisation. Groaning he turned to his cousin, "Romanji just give me the damn keys already." His hand reached out, palm up, over the hood of the car, and she tossed the set of keys into his hand.

Successfully being able to open the cars doors, bags were thrown into the backseat, and doors were slammed closed again. Swiftly turning the key in the ignition, they took off out of the lot and through the streets back to their home.

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222

It was 10:21 pm when Romanji woke up for the second time that day.

As soon as the redhead and blackette reached their home, she headed straight for her room to avoid being talked into spending more money and to get some sleep before the party. But before she went to sleep she had specifically told her idiot older cousin to wake her up at 9:00pm sharp so that she could get ready. And if her cellphone's time was right, which she was 100% certain it was, then he'd let her over sleep by at least an hour and a half.

Oh how he was going to pay.

Jumping out of bed in a cloud of purple and black, she snatched a blue and black striped towel and sped walked to the door next to hers. Once inside the bathroom she hurriedly undressed and took a quick yet refreshing shower.

After about 7 minutes, she emerged the steamy room smelling fondly of a dark floral scent and a hint of lemon. Dropping her clothes in the hamper, she walked to her room and locked the door.

Throwing on a black bra and underwear, she threw the towel somewhere unknown and threw open a drawer to pulled clothes to an outfit, throwing them on her bed. Quickly changing, Romanji sat herself at her vanity and picked up the brush her long inky black hair.

Feeling satisfied with how it looked, she picked the outliner and heavily outlined her eyes, making the neon purple stand out even more. And since she had brushed her teeth in the bathroom, the purple and black themed teenager stood of the full length mirror hung on the back of her door.

She wore a frilly black layered gothic like tutu that had holy and shredded under layers giving it a stylish look. The purple leggings she wore matched the purple long sleeved shirt with thin black stripes she wore. Brand new black leather boots that had laces and straps adorned her feet.

For accessories she wore were black skulls with small amethyst gems as eyes, black choker with a silver stylings across it instead of spikes, a silver charm bracelet on her left wrist while a black wrist sized choker was wrapped around her right wrist.

A plain metallic band was worn on her ring finger on her left hand while a big bright amethyst gem surrounded by smaller sapphires all sitting on a black band that was molded into random swirls was fitted to her ring finger on her right hand

A deep red colored her lips, contrasting greatly with her pearly white teeth and pitch black nails blended in with her outfit but stuck out with her pale skin.

Checking the time, the screen of her phone read 10:43 in bright blue numbers. 'Good I'm still good. It's not 11pm yet.'

Nodding to herself, she grabbed her black jacket and jogged down the stairs and to the front door. With all the noise she was making, her cousin decided to pop his head around the corner from the kitchen.

"Hey! Where ya goin'? It's like 11 o'clock."

She gave him an annoyed glare and went back to unlocking the door. "Out to party. You were suppose to wake me up two hours ago. I'll be back by 5am."

And with that she walked out the house without even glancing back at him. But Axel just stood there confusedly staring at the door with his hand raised. "Bye...then. See ya..when you..come..home."

2

Pulling up to near an alley, she parked the car in an open space a bit down the street on the opposite side.

Walking down the chilly street, she took a sharp turn down the dark, shady alley and walked to the may have looked like a dead end at first but since she knew where she was going, the darkly dressed teen grabbed a seemingly invisible door handle and pulled it open.

Instead of there being a room, there was only a small land before a set steep slant downwards took her underground. Walking further down the long ramp, another door sat at the end. Pushing that one open, the dark haired teen stepped into a dark room full of purple, red, green, orange and dark blue strobe lights.

People were dancing to the fast yet dark techno music that played on a dance floor that took up the whole left side of the club while on the right sat a wall length bar. A few small tables and couches dotting the area.

Filtering through the crowd she made her way to the bar and ordered an ice cold root beer. "You sure you don't want a Blood Spicer?", the bartender asked.

"Blood Spicer?" He chuckled, a deep baratone sound. "It's something like a spicy cocktail but it's still pretty rich with flavour. If you want the first one's on the house. Just give it a try.

" Hestiantly she gave a curt nod and he smiled warmly at her. His opposite colored eyes were cool yet creepy to look at it seen for too long.

His iris was pure white while the rest was black. It looked kind of like just a white ring in the middle of a black ball. His hair was weird too.

Short black hair with the bangs that rested over his left eye were dyed white. The bartender also wore a long sleeved white collared shirt under a red vest with balck slacks which wasn't really all that unordinary. But with him wearing it, the outfit seemed more stylish than lame.

A martini glass filled with a thick red liquid was seated in front of Romanji. After eyeing it for a minute, she brought the cup to her lips for a quick sip.

As she swallowed the rich, savory and sweet mixture, she couldn't help the small smile that made its way to her black painted lips.

Chuckling was heard and her eyes narrowed over the rim of the glass.

"Now now, no need to get all upset here young lady. I was just amused by the fact that you've just became hooked. Don't even lie and say that it isn't the best thing you've ever tasted."

Tilting her head away from him, she quickly sipped down her drink, much to her displeasure, and slammed the cup back down on the bar counter. "Thanks for the drink." Before he could reply, she was already strutting over to the dance floor, ready to drown herself in music to blow off some steam.

2

"I thought that she would show uuuuuupppppp!"

"Quiet Riley. I'm sure Snow got her attenion enough. Plus she might be here without us even knowing it."

A loud sigh for the upteenth time that hour was heard from a table near the corner of the cool club sat a group of four equally bored teens.

Waiting isn't such a fun thing to do at a club when the person you are waiting for is over two hours late.

Another sigh was heard but not from the petite girl known as Riley. Instead the owner of the sigh was the man dressed in completely black.

His long knee-length trench coat hung around him like a cape and his black leather fingerless gloves only gave him a better "bad ass boy" vibe. His shoulder length, wispy, pitch black hair fell down in his warm golden eyes that sucked anyone who looked him in the eyes into an endless pit of gold.

Resting his head on one leather clad palm, Stoner looked looked at his glass of wine in his other unoccupied hand. As he gazed throug the transparent material, a faniliar glimpse of purple and black caught his eye. Snow mirrored the smirk that slowly crept onto his heavenly face, having seen the person also.

"Ah. It would seem that I now want to dance the night away. Anyone care to join me?" The darkly hansome man asked as he gracefully stood up and swept away towards the dancefloor in a swirl of swishing black and gold fabric.

Snow, basically his right-hand woman, stood up with just as much grace as their leader. The crimson red dress she wore made it look as if she were ready for a ballroom dance instead of going to some teen club. The long sleeves of her dress ruffled at her wrists.

The silky fabric of the dress was snug on her body, showing all the right curves of her slender yet womanly body. A long slit ran up the left side of the dress, revealing long pale legs that ran into black pumps.

Swirling her dark red drink inside the glass, she sipped and licked her crimson colored lip with a mischievious glint in her eyes. Not waiting for the other two, she set her glass down and strutted away to the dancefloor to have some fun. 'Better watch out cuz the kitten's ready to play.'

2

Long black hair was flung everywhere as a girl dressed solidly in black and purple. Her feverish yet rhythmic dancing caught the attention of a few bystanders who gave her a bit more room to dance about in.

Soon random people were either cheering or dancing around and with her in complete sync. She really didn't care. Only just let the music blend into her and let it move her however it pleased.

She was completely brainless, only feeling the beat of the music and nothing else. Not even the people who were dancing around in her personal space. She just didn't care. And that was how it stayed for the next hour.

22 2 2

Basically surfing through the crowd and pointedly ignoring the sighs and pleads of girls wanting to dance with him, Stoner made his way to the heart of the dance floor where he had hoped to find Romanji.

Noticing an oddly dense group of dancing people ahead he walked over and pushed through. By looking over a few heads, which he thanked for being tall, a warm smile turned his lips and he chuckled at the sight.

The girl he had known to be quiet, cool, calm and collected was now dancing like the world was going to end but didn't give a damn. Instead she stated "Fuck the world I'm dancing."

Her arms were raised over her head as she swirled her hips from side to side, grinding into an invisible man. She kept her eyes closed as she dance her hypnotic dance, invitingly luring people in.

He himself was unknowingly staring at her with half lidded eyes while crossing the short distance to her.

Positioning himself right behind her snugly, the dark haired teen leaned down to whisper into her ear in the sexiest voice he could manage.

"It would seem that you've finally showed up but didn't tell me of your arrival. Such a naughty girl."

2

"I might even have to punish you for that.", the deep, husky voice whispered seductively in my ear. The velvety sound was so bone melting I almost melted right there. But of course I didn't. There's still the reputation as a lord I need to obtain.

I creaked my eyes open just an bit and tilted my head to the side. In a voice that I saw visibly make his stomach do flips, in a good way might I add, I huskily whispered back to him. "Oh? Is that so bad boy? Then c'mon show me what you've got."

Instantly his larger sized but smooth hands were gripping onto my hips as he grinded forward the same time I grinded back, making a heated friction.

I silently gasped then smirked at this little game. 'Well if he wants to play like that.'

Twisting out of his grip and standing a few feet away, I began to sway and rock to the music. My hands stayed in the air next to hips as I swirled around provactively inf front of him.

But instead of just standing there to watch, he joined my sensual dance, twisting and turning with me in complete harmony.

I inwardly chuckled at the random moment I was having with a guy I almost saw as a threat to me.

And we continued to dance like that under the blue, red, and purple lights of the dark, live club.

...Though it was the perfect opportunity for a unknown visitor to drop in on the fun.

Slender red clad arms wrapped themselves around strong, broad shoulders stilling the man's movements.

Feeling him stop, the woman he was dancing with turned around and saw the reason why he stopped.

An extra set of arms were around his shoulders while an extra equally dark haired head rested next to his.

Eyes that were a shade of green between forest green and emerald with a dark blue hue stared back into neon purple ones.

A lock of black hair resting between the jeweled eyes and stopping at level with her small, sharp nose, the rest of the short silky tresses smoothed into the nape of her neck.

A porcelain doll of sorts. Or more namely...

Snow.

She shot a fake smile over Stoner's shoulder at Romanji who just inwardly rolled eyes.

Stoner looked irritated by her appearance and wanted to leave as soon as possible. "Snow what do you want?"

She chuckled, a low, fleeting sound. "I can't just come and greet my dark lord with my leader? That's a bit cold don't you think?"

Stoner was visibly trying to resist rolling his eyes and instead sighed. "Would you mind if I had a word with her, Romanji?"

The girl in question only turned and moved to the other side of the club circle to give them space. Which was only a short distance of 20 feet away.

But since the music was up so loud, she couldn't hear a word only watch as Stoner angrily whispered to her and she whispered back from behind his shoulder.

'Well maybe I should go grab a drink. But I do still feel like dancing crazy for a while more. Huh?'

A few people were moving around behind the whispering couple and as Romanji watched, two more familiar faces popped out of the crowd into the less cramped space the three of them were in.

The boy and girl were panting a bit before they looked up and spotted her staring at them. A smile instantly staining their faces.

Romanji herself inwardly mirrored their action, an idea popping into her mind at the site of her "servants" and eagerly waved them over.

With a confused look they both shrugged it off and happily walked over. "Hey dark lord! How's it goin'?"

Nodding a "Hi." she made them lean in for the plan she had.

Taking off her jacket she handed it to Rocker while giving her Ipod to Riley. "Remember the plan and don't mess up."

Both teens nodded with big smiles as she turned and strutted over to the black haired couple who were in each other's faces.

Stoner seemed to be furiously whispering to Snow while trying to fight a furious blush from staining his face while Snow tried to keep from grinning like a maniac ; both failing miserably.

Once she stood about three feet away, she tugged on Stoner's sleeve catching both their attention.

Letting a sexy smirk curve her black painted lips and outlined purple eyes lower, she grabbed a solid hold on his arm and lead him to the middle of the crowd near two unseen people.

Smiling at him she turned her back on him and just at that moment a fast beat sexy song came on, making Romanji and everyone else in the club cheer, her doing so inwardly of course.

Shaking her hips around in swirling motions, she gradually went from standing in front of him to being pressed into him, making him dance with her.

She felt rather then heard Snow's disapproval at their dance and no longer than a second later she was joining in on the dance, pushing Romanji out of the way nonchalantly.

Both girls swayed and rocked, twisted and turned their bodies with Stoner sandwiched in between. Unable to do anything other than stand there and take with an uncomfortable feeling in his jeans.

To avoid himself embarrassment he pushed the girls away and may a beeline for the lounge area, muttering a "I'm getting a drink."

Snow and Romanji watched as he disappeared to the crowd before turning to each other. They shared a shrug before dancing until they got tired.

"Hey let's grab a bite and sip Ro-Ro. 50/50?" "Sure."

As Snow headed off to get the a table to sit at, Romanji rushed over to the lounge area and found the two teens on a plush red couch waiting for her.

"We got the tape dark lord!" , squealed the petite silver headed hirl, waving the Ipod around in the air.

"Yeah and that dancing wasn't half bad either. I wouldn't have mind to be Stoner anytime." The tall brunette next to her commented.

"C'mon twerps." Taking back her jacket and Ipod she lead them over to an empty table fit for six.

Stoner was somewhere at the bar trying to get shitfaced while Snow was getting food and the odd trio sat at the table going over the video and pictures with the occasional small talk.

"Hey Romanji. Why don't you like to talk that much to people? Out there on the dance floor was such a different side of you."

Purple eyes flashed up from the phone screen to locked onto furrowed hazel ones.

"Yeah! Like at school you're all like 'Eh screw all these people and the whole world. I run this bitch in my sleep cuz I'm just that awesome.' It's an awesome bad ass attitude in my eyes but I just wonder why you're so shut off from everybody and everything." Riley stared into her suddenly hollow purple orbs with larger metallic green ones.

"..."

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222

'Why I'm so shut off from everyone and everything?...why...Why...WHy...WHY..**WHY****?**** '**

Memories of mother flooded my mind. Her smile. Her laughter. Her humor. Her cooking. Her natural beauty. Her _death. _

I had to will myself from shaking in anger, shoving my balled up fists deep in the pockets of my jacket. 'She didn't have to die that way. neither of them.'

The few memories of the father I once knew flew through my mind like a home made movie.

_"Hey Daddy?"_

_The tall man looked up at his daughter from the motorcycle he was finishing cleaning. "Yes pumpkin? What is it?"_

_The little girl clasped her hands together in her lap and swung from side to side, trying to give him a puppy dog look. "Can I ride the motorcycle with you Daddy?"_

_He chuckled before ruffling her shoulder length black hair that mirrored his own. " Not quite yet pumpkin. Maybe when you're older. Can you wait about 8 years?"_

_She pouted dramatically and crossed her arms. "But Daaaaadddddyyyyy the bike is such a pretty purple! And it's shiny." _

_"I know sweetie. But how bout I tell you what. If you sit here and wait for me to finish quietly, I'll show you a few tricks on my bike that you can watch and then we can all go out for ice cream from Iggy's. Sound good?"_

_Mismatched red and green eyes stared back at him. "Cookies and Cream with Reeses on top?"_

_He nodded with a chuckle, "Yes Cookies and Cream with Reeses on top."_

_"With mommy too? And Axel?"_

_"Yes Romanji. With Mommy and Axel too. Even Snow if she shows up."_

_The little girl squealed gleefully before turning deadly serious, unnerving her father. "Just one more question."_

_"Uh sure princess. Anything."_

_"...How long do I have to wait?"_

_He chuckled at his daughter and ruffled her hair before turning back to his motorcycle. "Not long sweetheart. Just about 20 minutes. 30 if you keep asking questions."_

_With a sigh the girl sat back on the work bench and watch with wonder as her father cleaned the motorcycle spotless. It's shiny coat glistening in the sun light that came through the open garage door. _

_The minutes flew by in near silence, the only sound being her father's low humming. It was a happy light tune. _

_When he stood up for the last time, nodding to himself, Romanji stood up with earnest. "Is it done? Can you ride now?"_

_He chuckled before throwing the rag on the bench next to her. "Sure am pumpkin. Let me grab my helmet and I'll take a spin. But don't touch anything while I'm gone." _

_Nodding she waited for him to go into a cabinet on the far side of the garage an pull out a shiny purple helmet that matched the box. _

_Wiping it off a bit, he swept his shoulder length black hair behind his head and slid the helmet on. _

_Settling down on the bike, he slid the key into the ignition and started it up. He revved the engine, much to his daughter's delight and slowly backed out of the driveway. _

_As he did that Romanji found a soft patch of grass to stand on in the front yard, watching her dad ride his bike up and down the street. _

_The first few times he just tested out the speed and turns. After the 3rd lap, he let go of the handlebars and stood on top of the seat, dancing. He dropped back down to regain control and steered the bike back around. _

_This time he did a handstand on the seat and flipped back to a sit on it, swinging around for another lap. When he went down the street this time he did a simple wheelie while spinning around on the back tire, making donuts on the road. _

_But what he failed to notice was the drunk driver in the car ahead of him that was speeding down the road towards him, swerving all over the place. _

_When her father , Romaenshi landed his trick it was too late to try and avoid the car. _

_There was a squeal of breaks before the ear shattering crash of metal twisting and crunching together. _

_He was thrown from off the bike hitting the hard pavement of the sidewalk, while the drunk drive spun out and hit a hydrant , making it burst open and water rush everywhere, acting as a fake rainfall over that section of the street. _

_Snapping out of shock, the five year old ran over to the heap of limbs and clothes called her father. _

_Bits of purple metal and scruffs marked the ground as she stared down at the near lifeless body of her dad. _

_His helmet was wrenched from his head and since he had no kind of protection, his skull had been busted open from the impact, creating a nice sized puddle of dark crimson that blended in with his black hair. _

_His face was damp and pale from the water that sprinkled over them like rain, and his breaths were quick and shallow. _

_But what scared her the most were his dull green eyes that were just so bright and smiling no more than 20 minutes ago. And the everygrowing puddle of red had almost reached her sandal clad feet. _

_"Daddy!"_

_Dropping to her knees in the cold red puddle she cradled her father's head in her small lap, smoothing his hair away from his face. _

_"...P-Pumpkin...don't mess up your pretty white dress for m-me. Okay?"_

_She shook her head. Tears welled up, the heat burning at her eyes, but she willed them away and her lip trembled. "I don't care daddy. It's just a dumb dress I can clean it later." _

_He smiled before cringing at the pain in his head. A black cloak was coming over his vision and things were starting to fade. Willing the black dots away and the world to stop spinning he looked at the black and white blob until it focused into his young child. _

_"Promise me something pumpkin."_

_"ANything daddy. Anything."  
_

_"M-Make sure y-ypu guys go out f-for that ice cream anyway. A-And have extra for m-me too, o-okay?"_

_She nodded numbly and the tears were so close to falling from her Christmas colored eyes. Grasping his hand in both of hers, she strained her ears to listen close to his raspy voice._

_ "Don't be sad my little princess. You'll still have y-your mother. And A-Axel. A-And even Snow will stand by y-your side."_

_"But Daddy! You won't be there with me! You have to stay you have to!", the 5-year-old sniffled. "It won't be fair! Please stay alive Daddy! Please!"_

_Romaenshi shook his head and smile at his daughter. "I'm sorry Romanji. I truly am. But I have to go. God is calling me back home."_

_"No. No. NO no no! Nononononononono! Stay dad! STAY!"_

_Using the last of his strength he pulled her head down and pressed one last kiss to her forehead. Smiling at her, he ruffled her hair for the last time, "Stay golden kiddo. I love you."_

_His eyes faded completely into a hollow green and his head weighed down in her lap, his hand thudding to the ground. But a small smile was still etched on his face and she stared at it. _

_A few seconds later people began to run out of their homes and crowd around the accident scene. Many adults tried to get her attention but she sat there, staring at the smile on her dead father's face. _

_Her mother, 13-year-old Axel, and 5-year-old Snow ran to her side after hearing the commotion. _

_Her mother gasped at the sight before dropping to her knees next to her daughter and holding her dead husband's body in her arms. She cried hysterically while Axel soothingly patted her back. Snow held a eerily quiet Romanji's hand, whispering comforting words that fell silent on deaf ears._

_The next 4 days were spent in silence and at the funeral she stayed by her dead father's side and even sat in the dirt next to the burial site, running her had across the new tombstone. _

_From that day forward Romanji never trusted another man and from that day forward her favorite color was purple. _

"Hey Romanji snap out of it!" "Yeah you've just been sitting there repeating the question for the past 10 minutes."

_'Hmm?' _

Looking up at the brunette and silver haired teens sitting across the table from her she just shook her head and put her Ipod back in her pocket.

As if on cue Snow showed up with their food and set it down. A half buzzed Stoner shuffling behind her.

They all sat down and talked about random stuff as they ate and soon enough, the food was gone but they were thirsty.

"Hey how about we get shots?" Snow suggested while licking her crimson lips. "Ya know. To end the night off right."

After everyone had agreed to it, she called the waiter over. "What would you and your party like ma'am?"

She smirked and said, "Give us 4 rounds of Bloody Shots. And keep em comin'."

Nodding and scribbling the order down, the waiter walked off to the bar, returning with a platter stacked high with shots glasses all containing a blood red liquid of some kind.

When they all grabbed on, Stoner raised his glass, "A toast. To our dark lord for showin' us one hell of a good time."

Rocker, Riley and Snow cheered to that and they all took shots until the early morning hours.

When 4:00 am rolled by, they five teens were slowly making their way out of The Demonic Haven with Riley and Stoner stumbling around and cheering random "Wooo" 's .

In the parking lot Rocker and Snow left a drunk Riley and Stoner in her possession while they went looking for the cars.

Stoner kept leaning all over her, trying to take her clothes off while she stopped Riley from stripping off her own.

Just when Romanji was seriously thinking about killing Snow and Rocker the next time she saw them, Stoner tapped her on the shoulder. "What now?"

He had a blush on his face, mostly from drinking, and was a bit too close to her face.

"Hey Romanji...Why don't you like me?"

_'Wait. What did he just say?"_

"I mean I've known you ever since 6 th grade and you never liked to be near me. Do I stink? Am I ugly? Something? Well I know Snow likes me. She told me in the club on the dance floor. But I said that I like you instead. She told me that she's liked me since middle school but didn't talk to me until high school."

Okay maybe it was the sound of slurred words or maybe her brain was fuzzy from the alcohol but Romanji was 100% sure what she was hearing had to be a joke. Riley giggled in her arms and pointed at Stoner. "Ooooohhhh Stoner likes Romanji! Wait til I tell Rocker about this."

As Stoner glared at Riley and Romanji rolled her eyes, she missed Stoner's reply since Riley was laughing so loud in her ear.

The next moment the purple eyed teen was spun around and had warm lips crushed against her own. She frantically pushed against him but he held her their for a few seconds before letting her go.

"See? I know she liked that kiss Riley. Now I know she'll go out with me. Snow can bite dust."

And just that moment Snow pulled up with their car and hopped out. Stomping over to Stoner , she grabbed his arm and drug him to the car, throwing him inside.

She sent a death glare at Romanji who just boredily stared back. "Mark my words girl! Stoner's gonna date me!"

Completely ignoring her, she leaned down to the window where Stoner was. "Hey dude, date Snow. You two would love each other."

Faltering in her rage, Snow just sped down the road. And in that same moment Rocker showed up with his car to take Riley home.

"Here lemme get her." Scooping Riley up, he took her to the car and buckled her up in the seat. When he was done, he sighed and walked back over to the last remaining friend of the night.

"Hey Romanji. Can we talk real quick?"

Nodding a sure, she leaned back on the wall and crossed her arms, watching silently as he paced back and forth.

He kept glancing between Riley playing in the car and her as if there was some huge debate.

She sighed out irritation and glared at Rocker who just frantically shook his head before turning on his heel to face her.

"I have a confession to make. Romanji I used to crush on you like super hard to the point that I tricked myself to believe that I might have actually loved you. But that's not it anymore because I found out I only love you as a sister somehow. But now...I really like Riley and have been acting weird around her because I don't know how to go about this. Can you help me, please?"

His pleading hazel eyes stared into her calm purple ones frantically. She pushed off the wall and put a hand on his shoulder, instantly calming him down.

"Rocker, dude. Just ask the girl out. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes by the way she was saying that she fantasizes about you a lot. Maybe you might even make a baby tonight. Who knows? Just go get her dude. And use protection."

He smiled warmly at her before turning to leave. He paused in mid step before spinning back around and giving the slightly smaller female a tight squeeze and whispering in her ear. "Thank you so much Romanji. But I really do love like a sister. And sorry but I think I love Riley more."

He let go and ran over to the car when Riley figured out how to press the horn. Getting in the car he reached over the hood and waved goodbye before speeding off down the street.

A random thought of Snow probably already driving her and Stoner into some alley for some stress relief made Romanji almost shudder with disgust. _'Ew.' _

Shaking the thought away the black haired teen shoved her hands in her pockets and her earbuds into her ears before turning and walking down the street towards her car.

She was in the middle of her favorite song when she felt hands grab at her from behind.

Lunging out its reach she ran full speed down the sidewalk, not even glancing backwards.

As she ran, her hands searched the pockets of her jacket for the keys. Finding them with success she turned to dash across the street but a body flew into hers from the side, making them both crash to the ground.

Her chaser rolled them over and tried to hold her arms down as she fought back. "Hold still you little bitch so I can rape you and take your money."

Her breath hitched as she froze, staring at him. He smiled a yellowed broken tooth smile and spoke in that raspy, gargled voice that yelled lung cancer from cigarettes. And he also smelled of piss, shit, and alcohol.

He laughed a wheezing laugh and hacked up some gunk before spiting it on the ground next to her face. Missing the evil death glare directed at him.

Taking a angry breath she forced as much strength into her knees as she could and kicked upward, knocking him off of her, and rolled backwards before jumping up.

He had regained his balance and was running over at her. "Hey! Get back here you little bitch."

Spinning on her heel, she ran full speed down the street and past her car, leading him to another alley. But unexpectedly she turned around and ran back towards him.

He was running at full speed to and couldn't slow down when she pulled out the pocket knife and dug the blade deep into his side.

The man cried out in pain as she twisted it around while shoving it al the way to the hilt and almost to the butt of the handle before yanking it out.

Blood gushed from his stomach and it splattered all over the both of them and the ground.

When he fell to his knees, trying to keep the blood in, she stabbed him in his damaged lung, making him puff out blood as his lungs filled up with the crimson substance.

A wild look found its way into her neon colored eyes as she repeatedly stabbed him. All those bad memories taking the forefront of her mind and blinding her eyes with red rage.

_'Why me? Why me dammit?! I don't deserve this type of bullshit!'_

When she still didn't feel satisfied, she dropped the knife and grabbed by the collar, punching him in the face beyond recognition.

Dropping him body to the ground, his head made a sickening crack before she brought her thick steel heel down on his skull, cracking it open again.

Romanji stood there, being down with her wild rage, staring at the man.

His hood had fell off and she could clearly see his ragged appearance. But stood out most were his faded green eyes and wild black hair.

Taking a step back, she covered her mouth at the crime she committed. She grabbed the knife, wiped his blood on his jacket and ran back down the street to her car.

Unlocking the doors, she slid into the seat and just sat there with her head against the steering wheel. Throwing her knife into the seat next to her she looked out of the window.

The sky was an dark purple with seemingly black clouds. _'It's going to rain...Rain...'_

Another unwanted memory of her dead father popped into her head and she gritted her teeth before starting the car and squealing down the street, leaving smoking tire marks in the road.

The door was slammed shut and all four guys on the couch looked over at the person who had just stomped her way in.

Axel smiled and waved, opening his mouth to talk but when he took in her bloodied and rugged clothes, he frowned and stood to help her.

"Hey, hey , hey. What happened to you out there? I thought the party was going to be fun not killer killer zoned."

If they were playing, she would've smirked but instead she just turned away from him, not wanting him to see her unshed tears. "Nothing. Who are they?"

Axel glanced back at his old highschool buddies before shaking his head and turning back to his little cousin. "My friends. We watched a football game while you were gone. Look, why are your clothes all messed up? Who did this to you? Better yet, _what happened?_"

She sighed before turning her head to look at him from the corner of her eyes. Her voice low and hoarse, an odd sound to him.

"Went out and party while my friends got shit faced. Got reminded of my father's death. Was confessed to by my friends. Then killed a dirty hobo who tried to rape me out of anger. Now I'm tired and would like to go to sleep in peace before I cry my eyes out and smug my eyeliner and mascara. Goodnight Axel and friends."

Turning around she ran up the steps and too her room, slamming the door as Axel just stood there staring off into space.

A low whistle was heard from the couch and the spiky red head turned to look at the male pinkette. "Damn Axel. She's bad ass and that's a lot of shit she went through. Tough girl."

Axel sat down next to Marluxia and just stared into space, going over what his cousin had just said. "Wow dude. Just...wow."

I hopped on my bed and hooked my Ipod up to my speakers. Clicking on the Naruto playlists that had every possible song used in Naruto I pushed play on the first song and set it on low as I thought to myself.

I didn't change and the the uncomfortable feeling was getting to me. I just had to take a light sleep before I could leave again, probably go stay at Riley's for a day or two if Rocker wasn't fucking her up every wall in her house.

Snow was out of the question since she was upset Stoner had a crush on both of them and probably cutting herself over it.

Axel's ex girlfriend could work but Larxene never really understood me much.

So just in case I had packed up a bag that could last me if I needed to be homeless for at least three days to get my head together.

In the bag on my back I carried two changes of clothes, some food, my back up Ipod that was fully charged, three lighters, 2 pocket knifes, a can of pepper spray, and a brush.

Now that I think about it my contacts would have to be taken out or something so I reached over on my nightstand and grabbed some eye solution and put it in my bag to.

For some reason as I lied there in my bed, my mother and father once again took hold of my thoughts.

That touchy subject brought the tears to my eyes again and I angrily rubbed them away before I curled up into a ball and sat on my side, looking into the dark space of my room.

It was unfair in school how all the other kids talked about how much they hated their parents for being so overprotective or how their parents got them the wrong kind of shoes to wear. At least they had parents in their lives. Mine died while I was still a little kid!

The teachers always wonder why I never show up for PTC in middle school but yet my older cousin did. And trying to enroll yourself in school at 12 isn't really easy to do.

Suddenly I found myself thinking about my childhood bestfriend Snow.

She and I were like sisters back then. Little 4 year olds dressed in matching clothes with the same shoulder length black hair and pale skin.

But that all ended when we turned 11 and entered middle school. She left me for the new boy Brad who she was crushing on and no later then two months my mom died in that plane crash, jumped out of a plane 400 feet in the air and killed herself before the plane could.

Snow didn't care though. She just laughed in my face and called my mother a whore and me an emo bitch for being depressed over my parents death. She even called me and Axel dirty little orphans and accused me of having sex with him.

As we grew apart and she fell in love with Brad a.k.a Stoner high school didn't look any brighter until she suddenly showed up at my house wanting to apologize about all the trouble she put me through over the years and how she acted like a complete bitch.

I remember punching her in the face then hugging her and saying 'Don't ever do that again or I'll kill you.' then us laughing over it even though I was serious.

Now thinking back on all the messed up bullshit in my life I really need a new start. "God I need a re do. I wish life had restart buttons so I can change this crap around."

Checking the clock to read about 5:30 am, I closed my tired eyelids with new found drowsiness and faded away into a memory filled sleep.

**FINALLY! Yet again I'm sorry for the long wait it's just been really busy in my life. But enough about me, just say if you liked the chapter in a review. And I'll get started on the next chapter. If you're wondering about when you'll finally get some Gaara action in here just wait until the next chapter. This one was kind of a filler or transition chapter so that you guys won't be confused later on in the story. I'm gonna end this here so you can go peacefully about your owns lives. Bye bye my sugar dumplings~ Stay beautiful~!**


	3. Chapter 3 : New Home, New People

**Hey my lovely readers! I am back again with another chapter! I didn't use a disclaimer last chapter I think so I'll do one now.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Or Vocaloids. Everything besides this story and my OCs are owned by their respectable owners. **

**Anyways read on please but enjoy and review! Feed back is very much appreciated. **

Chapter 3 : A New Life In A New Universe

A bright sunlight shined across my eyelids making me see bright pink.

Rolling over, I turned my back on the light and shuffled around to get as comfortable as I could which wasn't much considering how cold I was.

"Damn Axel is cold as hell in here. Did you turn on the air conditioner while I was asleep?"

I squinted towards what I thought was my window but instead of seeing the usual dark colors of my room I was met with a bright yellow, green, and brown haze.

'_Did he open my drapes? That's probably why it's so bright in here.'_

I tried to crawl out of bed but it seemed to stretch on forever. And it felt oddly super solid and earthy instead of like lemon and soft mattresses.

I ran my hand over what I was laying on and it felt weird sifting through my fingers.

'_What the hell? It this…..grass?!'_

My eyes turned into slits, due to the bright sun and the weird grass in my bed, and looked at my hand.

What was in it actually was grass, the same as the stuff that was currently surrounding me. As I inspected my 'room' I saw tall trees that reached towards the heavens and shrubs that seemed to be as tall as me.

Wild fruit blossomed everywhere and the sound of bird calls in the distance started to annoy the hell out of me as soon as I heard it.

'_What the fuck exactly is this shit? Did Axel try to prank me into feeling better or did I sleep walk all the way into a wooded park?' _

Standing up and brushing stray dirt and other natural debris from my butt, I inspected the tiny clearing I found myself in.

It was about the size of a small bedroom or just a big bathroom, all sides surrounded by vegetation of all sorts.

A small log covered in moss sat half way obscured behind a live tree was a few feet to the left off me so I walked over and sat on it. Sure there was moss on it but I already had dried blood on my clothes so a bit of moss isn't gonna kill me.

Thinking of kill, the old hobo that reminded me of my dad came to mind and I tried to push away the fact that I beat an old guy to death last night.

A lot of stuff had happened last night but I chose to ignore that for now and try to figure out where the hell I was exactly so I could go find some kind of civilization.

Standing up again I tried to check which way the winds were blowing. And according to my calculations as nerds say it, the wind was blowing about northeast so I went that way.

Stepping through the brush in combat boots helped since they just squashed everything in their paths. But hitting a soft spot in the dirt didn't feel so good when you had to save your shoe from getting sucked into the mud.

After about what felt like hours of hiking, I had already decided I wasn't in any normal park or any park at all for that matter. I had passed a few wild animal so that kind of helped my observations.

Stopping to take a look around I spotted an extra bright spot in the trees. Walking over I came face to face with a deep blue river. There was only a 2 feet wide bank that didn't look very solid so I couldn't stand next to the water without falling in.

Stepping back into the forest behind the tall leaved plants, I watched the direction of the water as it rushed past. The river seemed to be heading north oddly enough and if I followed the water I'd eventually find a bridge.

But my first task was to get across the river. On the other side seemed to be tamer wild life with a bigger, more stable bank to walk on the other side. Much better than the side I was on.

So with no better plan I set my bag down and proceeded to strip.

Yes. Strip.

Now I didn't strip down butt naked, only to my bra and panties.

Stuffing the clothes I had on in the bag and leaving my socks inside the boots, I estimated the width of the river and the depth.

It was about 15 feet deep and 20 feet across. The water was clear enough to see the rocky bottom without a trace of marine life in it. Just pure deep blue water rushing by.

With as much force as I could I threw my bag across the river, letting it land about 5 feet from the edge. Next I threw my boots over and they landed a bit away from my bag.

Looking down at the water I figured it'd be cold so I leaned down and splashed some of it all over to get a bit used to it before I just jumped right in. I shivered a bit at the contact but just shook it off.

With expertise that only years of swimming could do, I made a sleek, crisp dive into the water with a small splash and swam underwater all the way to the other side.

Once there, I slicked my hair back and bobbed around in the cool water. It was refreshing and I actually didn't want to leave it truthfully. So I just decided to stay in there, need to bathe anyway.

Swimming around a bit more and scrubbing away at dried blood on my skin and hair, I dove underwater to do a few quick circuits to try and knock off some faint non existent funk. I don't stink but at I wanna at least be clean anyway.

When my skin started to prune though I climbed out of the water an sat on the edge kicking my feet in the water. I was a bit thirsty so I reached my hand in an cupped out a few handfuls of the wet stuff.

The water tasted as clean and cold as it looked which was very. I saw people on TV do it and read people do it in books so I just did it myself. Those people were actually smart too. This stuff is good.

After having my fill of water, there was an issue of clothes. I could always just wear another pair of my clothes but I didn't want to do that until I knew for certain I was going to be staying somewhere. And there _was _ a natural washer machine sitting right in front of me.

Getting my dirty clothes that I'd just been wearing back out of bag, I dunked and scrubbed at the crusty red stains to try and get them as clean as possible.

Feeling satisfied that the stains were less noticeable and the clothes smell like fresh spring and natural, I wrung them out as best I could and set them out to dry on a big stone that I had drug from the shore to the bank.

_'Now what?'_

Looking around I tried to find something to think about but just settled for my crazy dream.

I remember that I was having a nightmare about my parents dying again but instead of turning out like this I was saved from my favorite characters in Naruto. I know it may sound dumb but since I started to read the series, the Sand siblings seemed to be my favorite even thought they weren't used as much.

More importantly Gaara was the one that stood out to me. He has red hair, a demon inside of him, was the youngest but his sister an brother were his bitches, people feared him, a sad past, and had eyes that reminded me of Snow saved for the panda look of his face. Plus he was twelve with a tattoo!

Despite him being that age, in my dream he was my age and was the one who saved me from depression and gave me a better childhood by being there for me. We became best friends and soon I had a crush on him.

And in the dream we lived our days happily as best friends who played together until we started dating and had a family and junk. But the rest was all rushed together and still a bit weird. Gaara's a person who doesn't even like to acknowledge his own _siblings _ let alone be bothered with some teenage girl.

But yet again change can always be in a person's future though some come before others.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I started to feel hot sun burning my legs.

I stood up and stretched before going over to my now dry clothes and slipping them on. My boots and socks were dry now too since I washed the mud from them and set them out to dry.

Fully dressed but with an empty stomach, I checked my bag for some kind of quick food and found a honeybun.

Eating it quickly while walking, I threw the wrapper back in my bag and quickened my pace while following the river._'This is going to be a long walk.'_

In a forest that was seemingly peaceful and quiet, animals and insects went about their way of the day especially two little squirrels who were grooming each other on a branch. But unexpectedly a kunai seemed to embed itself only a few inches away from the couple, scaring them away.

The sound of clinking metal was heard as two figures blurred through the trees so fast, a gust of wind followed their wake.

The shadows chased each other through the trees until they jumped out the forest and onto the river.

"So you thought you could run huh? Think again idiot."

The man dressed in a black body suit with cat ears and purple face paint smirked at the other man who was now raking his mind with ideas.

With a split second thought he threw smoke bombs and the area was surrounded in dark clouds.

"So long twerp."

"Oh no you don't! Wind Scythe!"

A powerful gust of wind swept across the river, blowing the smoke away and exposing the two men again.

The one with the cat suit and face paint smirked up at the sky and the other man who oddly looked like a drug addicted hobo, stared up shocked.

The point in the sky where they looked, about 60 ft over head, was a huge fan that seemed to float with a girl kneeling a top. She wore her blonde hair in 4 ponytails and a long, black kimono with short sleeves and black gloves.

She looked sternly at the young man in the cat suit before glaring at the other ragged looking man so hard, you'd think that he'd burst into flames in any second. But the man did gulp and stupidly tried to run away even though two highly trained ninja stood right in front of him.

"Hey! Wait!" "Grrr. Dammit!" But the man kept running despite them calling after him.

Such a stupid idea indeed.

The man was so close to disappearing into the closure of the forest when suddenly a cloud of sand swirled around him, stopping him from going any further.

The blonde and man in the cat suit froze in their tracks, having been readying to chase the man down again. But after catching site of the sand they smiled knowingly and relaxed back.

"Nice save little brother. We would've lost him if it weren't for you.", the black suit clad man chuckled, a wolfish grin adorning his face.

A tick mark appeared on the blonde's forehead and she bared her teeth at him making the teenager cringe away even though about 60 ft of air seperated them. "Kankuro this all _your _fault none of this _we _bullshit! _You're _the one who almost let the damn guy escape."

It was Kankuro's turn to yell at his sister. "Hey! Last time I checked Temari, you were the one who wasn't paying attention to any enemies and more attention to that fucking fan of yours. So technically it's your fault too you smartass." "Don 't make me come down there!" "Then do it it!"

The fan tilted downwards sharply as it sliced through the air in the matter of two seconds. She would of ran straight into Kankuro if she wouldn't have hopped off at the last second, grabbed onto the edge, and swung it around to smack him in the face. Knocking him about a mile away through the trees.

The blonde stopped to slide the now closed fan onto its sling on her back and crossed her arms angrily across her chest. "Damn idiot."

"Temari. Kankuro. Quit playing around and focus. I hate cleaning up you two's messes."

A tall red head with aqua marine colored eyes and pale skin walked out onto the wide bank with his arms crossed, a look of indifference on his face. His low voice was full with authority and his darkly ringed eyes were trained on the man in sand instead of the blonde. His hand reached out, palm up.

The sand that surrounded the man seemed to slid together and wrap the man up like it was a blanket. The red head clenched his hand into a fist and the sand snapped tight around him, crushing the man inside to death with a sickening crunch.

Unclenching his hand, the dead body fell to the ground as all the sand rushed back into a gourd located on the mystery man's back. Just as he turned to leave Temari threw her hand out to stop him. "Wait! Gaara where are you going?"

Without turning to look at her he boredly replied back like it was the simplest thing in the world. "I'm going back to write this mission down as a success even though you two idiots made me come all the way from my office."

Gaara walked away from her without another word, disappearing into the forest just as quickly as he came. Temari sighed and pulled her fan back out. She'd have to go see where Kankuro landed so that see could take him back to Suna to the hospital. Or maybe even the morgue.

"Owwwww...Temari that hurt."

No. Not the morgue this time but soon. Surely soon.

It had been about two days and 17 hours of walking before Romanji had even seen the inkling of a town.

It was so far in the distance she had thought that she had been imagining it. But the faint outline of the small town was actually there and put renewed hope into each step.

She was still wearing the same thing she had came there in and had been washing it out daily to keep it clean rather than waste all her other clothes and have to wash them all at one time.

The soft thud of her boots was the only sound in the night as she stumbled her way along the river. This was kept for for hours until she nearly fell into the river from being so tired.

Dropping her bag to the ground she plopped down right next to it and took out her last microwaveable sandwich that she'd have to eat cold again. She could always warm it up over a fire put it didn't taste all too good the first time she had tried it.

Once the sandwich was gone and the trash was put away, she set up some wet pebbles scooped from the river, put some dried bark she cut from a tree in the center with some grass and touched the lighter to it. A small fire started to burn away in the small street of grass she decided to stay in.

Sitting Indian style by the river, she stared up into the dark sky, a mix of blues and purples, and at the lone white moon. It somehow symbolized how alone she was here.

Looking down at the cool water she lowered her hand to hover right about the surface. Concentrating on that one space, the water began to swirl around in a mini whirlpool before it evened out again, returning to its normal path.

It was a new technique she had found when she had dropped a apple she found in a tree into the river. Upon failing to to reach out and grab it, she willed with all her heart for the water to switch direction and bring the apple back to her.

Sitting down disappointed, she failed to see the apple stop floating away and bob back over to her until she turned to give it one last glance. Needless to say she was amazed by her new ability and spent hours bettering herself with special water aerobics as training.

Scooting away to sit against a tree trunk, she huddled up near the fire to beat away the night chill and fell into the warm. black blanket of sleep.

For the second time in the four days she'd been there, Romanji awoke to sunlight burning at her eyelids and a hard surface beneath her. The surface she was on now felt warmer and more solid than the ground she'd been calling her bed.

Cracking her eyes open just the fraction of an inch she peeked at her surroundings through her eyelashes. A expanse of wood around told her that she was laying in a cart of some kind.

Tilting her head to the left she saw a dirt road lined with trees passing by as they cart wobbled on. Tilting her head to the right she caught sight of a inner wall of the cart, a small bench placed in the middle and stuck to the floorboards as to stabilize it.

But it was the sickly thin man in the corner was what got her attention.

He was so thin that his bones showed through his skin and the over sized clothes he wore were dirty and torn. His face was long and sullen. Dark rings formed around his sunken, muddy brown eyes and his matted, dirty hair hung down over his forehead.

His feet were bare, the bottoms caked with dirt and The smell of BO was so strong that she nearly up chucked what little food was in her stomach.

She looked away from him to blink away the hazy sleep that fogged her eyes and looked back to find him staring at her.

His skin was so pale and dirty he could have been mistaken for an adult sized rag doll.

The man opened his cracked mouth with a low groan as if that action alone pained him. A dry bluish white tongue darted out to lick at even drier and cracked lips.

"You are to be...the young mater's newest...maid. But be warned...he takes advantage of the women...even the men. And tell the man in blue that...Daniki is dead."

She blinked at him and turned her head away to think about what the man had just said._ 'Wait...How does he- '_

It was too late. The back of the cart soon smelled of death and she angrily sighed to herself, refusing to even look in that direction.

She had tried to get more comfortable but there were ropes binding her to one spot and nothing more.

_'Perfect. Just fucking perfect. There's a dead guy I have to share the back of a wagon with. I'm hungry. Don't know where my bag is. And I'm currently being taken away to a place where girls get fucked after cleaning all day. This is juuussssst what I really wanted to be wrapped into.' _

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes into hours. Hours into days. Days to weeks and so on. Time just didn't matter in this place. It was just the same routine as the day before:

Wake up. Make breakfast for young master. Scrub the steps and floors. Prepare lunch for young master. Wait for him yo choose a bed mate. Ignore the noise while preparing for a five course meal dinner. Alert the young master for dinner. Clean the room while young master eats. Run his bath water. Scrub the halls. Sleep for five hours. Repeat.

That was the day to day life of Momo Yakushi for as long as she could remember.

She sat back to tuck a dark curl behind her ear and wipe the sweat from her brow. The maid uniform she wore had her too warm inside of the room.

The door creaked open behind her and she started to scrub the floors again, keeping her attention focused on the brush moving back and forth and not the soft footsteps behind her.

The steps stopped right behind her and she refused the urge to turn around. The hall was silent save for the sound of the brush being scrubbed back and forth.

"Momo you've been scrubbing the same spot for the past 10 minutes."

Dropping the brush she turned around towards the deep, velvety voice. A tall man with bright blue hair and ice blue eyes was smiling a warm, blinding white smile at her.

His canines were pronounced, looking like little fangs and resting on his bottom lip. And his hair was cropped short while the bangs went diagonally down the right side of his face, partially covering his right eye.

Momo could only stared up at the face she hadn't seen in over a week.

"Tokaito!"

She sprang up from the floor, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. In return he wrapped his arms around waist just as tight.

"Oh how I've missed you!" "I missed you so much too darling."

They rubbed noses before Momo let him go with a kiss on the cheek. He stood back up to his full height, having been bent at the waist to come close to her size.

Tokaito dwarfed Momo in stature, being a head and a half taller than her. Ignoring the fact that she had to crane her neck up to look at his face, she smiled at him . "So what brings you here to see me? Need any help or did you get too lonely?"

He chuckled, a smooth, deep, rumbling sound. "Actually that'd be both." "Huh?"

Chucking his thumb over his shoulder to enlighten her, Momo leaned around her taller companion to see a girl standing there. "Oh!"

A blush instantly dusted her cheeks at the fact that this stranger just heard their private conversation and he let it happen knowing that she was there.

"Who's she?" He shrugged at her, genuinely stumped. "I don't know. She hasn't spoken ever sense I've met her."

Looking behind her again, Momo checked out the girl's appearance.

She looked no older than 18 maybe. Long black hair. Neon purple eyes. Fair pale skin. A bit dirty but decent. Weird clothes that were splattered with blood- Wait a minute!

"Hey! Did something happen? There's blood all over your clothes!" Tokaito put an arm out in front of his worried lover. "Don't worry about it, she's fine. From what we can tell it's not her's and it's old. Plus she's been taking pretty good care of herself to be homeless and looking like that."

Calming down she looked back at the girl with worried filled golden eyes. But that soon changed when she saw the girl's eyes snap up to meet her's.

It was a weird look that seemed to leave her purple eyes empty yet full of determination for something. Momo wasn't sure what that girl's goal in life was but she knew that she'd get it.

Keeping eye contact, she bore into the petite brunette with those half lidded, empty purples eyes that glowed with another unknown emotion. A ghost of a smirk seemed to play with the edge of her lips as she pulled out a knife.

In fear for her life and her lover's, Momo tackled Tokaito to the ground, hoping to get him out of the way. She clamped her eyelids down to wait for the searing pain of the slash but nothing came. Instead there was a ripping sound from above.

"Huh?"

Looking up from the ground, she stared dumbfounded as the black haired woman began to cut the top layer of the flashy skirt she wore. It was the layer that carried the most layer of blood and with that gone, the other splatters were less noticeable,

Those creepy glowing purple eyes gazed into hers once again as she ripped the skirt apart, holding the scrap of clothing in one hand. Looking at her confused as to why she cut such a pretty skirt, the girl snapped her gaze up to something behind them.

Wordlessly she strut over to a nearby table with the faintest of steps. Kneeling down, she inspected the back leg that rested against the wall. Holding her knife at an angle, she scraped the tip of the blade against the wood. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Stop!"

She shot the small woman a quick glare for her outburst and went back to carving in the wooden table leg.

After a few minutes, she stood up and walked away from the table, leaving the young couple to inspect her work.

Tokaito got to it first and stared at the swirly, elegant pattern. Momo just turned her head every which way at the carving. "It looks lie a cursive R."

Tokaito chuckled and ruffled her hair. "That's because it is, my love. It's the first letter of her name. It's a hint."

"Oooohhhhhhhhh...Then is your name Ren? Ralph? Rapunzel? Riley?"

The blunette shook his head at his fiancee and patted her head while the mute teenager just turned her back on them.

"Momo stop it. I think the girl needs to get her head together now. And I don't want you burdening her with too many questions. Just teach her the ropes and any of the open jobs around here. I'll be in the office if you need me. Stop by when you're done."

Placing a kiss on the crown of her head, he turned on his heel and clicked down the hall, disappearing from sight after a while.

Sighing Momo waved her hand at her to follow and turned down a narrow hall behind the grand staircase. "The first we'll be going is the servant's quarters. Here you'll get your uniform and I'll lay down all the rules. So follow me."

Once the 'tour' was over I stood outside the door of Tokaito's office as Momo spoke to him about my assigned chores inside.

The new maid outfit I was forced to wear was highly uncomfortable and the to rip the horrible, god forsaken thing to shreds was burning badly.

A tight long sleeve dress with the typical ruffled shoulder, cuffs, and skirt piece with a thousand layers of underskirt was annoyingly bouncy. The white apron around my waist kept digging into my sides and the over sized white ribbon bow that rested on the small of my back was starting to be itchy.

Even the frilly headband I wore was irritating. And the cliche outfit had to be in black and white. All the way down to the white stockings and garter with shiny black shoes that should only be worn on dolls.

As I had started to consider just walking away from the door, it swung open to reveal a flustered Momo wobbling out with the door as support. Since I could see Tokaito over her head, he was sitting as his desk with head resting on his folded hands which he balanced on propped up elbows.

A smirk was etched on his face and he ran his pink tongue over his teeth. "Be a dear and make sure Momo can function properly until this evening. I can't care for her while she's out of my reach."

The door swung closed at the end of the sentence and his low chuckle was heard before it closed completely. I glanced over at the small brunette whose face was a warm red with a few beads of sweat on her forehead.

She took in a deep breath and strutted away with as much dignity as she could which wasn't much considering the way how her bow was twisted around on her back to leave hanging at an angle.

But none the less I followed her through the winding halls, mentally sketching a map, and outside the mansion. We took an older looking door that was located on the eastern side of the building and across the field to a shed the size of a barn.

On the outer wall of the shed was a huge metal frame that held stacks of wood. Near the wood stack was a slender door with peeling paint.

But in the space of land behind the shed were an array of animals down the hill in their own pens. Yet the man that stood chopping wood at the edge of the forest was what caught her attention.

He was a tall, lean man with blonde hair pulled back into a short ponytail at the center of his head with messy bangs. His faded yellow button up shirt was half way unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off his sweaty muscles. He wasn't overly built, just nice slim muscles that showed he stayed in shape with hard labor.

He dirtied black slacks were tucked into brown lumber boots that scrunched every time he took another swing with his ax, splitting the blocks of woods into perfect halves.

Momo called out to him but I was more focused on the river that ran behind the house than the conversation between the two.

My mind started to work in overtime geek mode as I began to put equations, steps, and agendas together to formulate a plan of my own. I was nearly done with a rough draft of what the plan would be like when a hand was waved in my personal space.

On instinct I grabbed the wrist and snapped it over my head, throwing whoever it was over my shoulder to land with a breathless "Oof." behind me.

Glancing backwards I realized I had just threw the blonde haired man over my shoulder. He was a bit dazed but blinked open his eyes and rubbed his head. "Geez lady. I wasn't gonna hurt ya, just ask for your name. But was that some flip or what?"

He chuckled before picking himself up off the ground and dusted his clothes off. Once he was done he stood and stuck out his hand. "Name's Len Kagamine. I'm the carpenter of this estate. Pleasure to meet you."

I just stared at his hand until he retracted it with a frown. "Is it dirty or something?"

I looked away with a look of indifference, finding new interest in the woods and animals rather than him.

"She's not much of a talker Len. Heck, I don't know a thing about her other than her name starts with a 'R' and that she has good carpenter skills. Although she may not talk, it seems as though she's a good listener. So just show her how you do things out here and everything will work out."

I glanced at Momo from the corner of my eye to see her looking at me all jittery like. When we made eye contact she looked away to look at Len instead. "Anyway I hope that this works out and you two can get along."

She sprinted away towards the mansion, leaving the two of us alone. Len rocked back and forth on his heels, looking for something to say.

"Sooo...Since you don't talk a lot I'll just skip the friendly introduction stuff and hop right into the work. Basically I chop wood out here, put it in the metal basket on the front outer wall, and use it in my creations. I make anything from clocks to beds, and every little thing in between. I even warp metal to make silverware with. Here follow me inside."

Turning around, he headed inside the shed with me following two steps behind.

On the inside there were bits and pieces of everything in there. On the far wall near the middle sat a big work space that held blueprints and other materials all over the surface. Another work space identical like it sat a few feet to the left of it. This one was stark empty, even the area around it was bare.

I focused on his voice as he started to point thongs out and name them.

"This is the work calendar. We put due dates for our projects on here and our schedules for market. This notepad hanging next to it is to list anything you run out of or need to stock up on and we'll get it. Now we usually get things in big bulks to last us a while so set the numbers pretty high."

He lead me around the work shed, pointing out projects he had started on and would finish much faster now that I was here to help him.

Near the back of the shed there seemed to be two more doors that were dark on the inside. Len pointed them out for me, "Right is the clay room to make extra vase for when the break and the left is to make metal projects like bed frames or fences."

As they rounded back to the work benches Len unexpectedly stopped.

"Hey, wait a second...I don't know your name so I can call you by it...But on the bright side when or if you put your signature on your work it can be the mysterious Miss 'R'. But I think I'll just give you a nickname if you don't mind."

His crystal blue eyes began to search me as if he'd find inspiration from my appearance. He looked deep into my eyes for what seemed eternity before he perked up and snapped his fingers. "Ah ha! I know just the perfect name! I'll call you Amethyst!"

I inwardly cocked an eyebrow at the name he just dubbed me as. 'Amethyst? Really? Wait let me guess. It's because the color of my-

"Your eyes have the same shade of purple as an amethyst stone. Or at least close. Just like my eyes are the right shade of blue that matches sapphire."

I yet again inwardly rolled my eyes but outwardly kept a straight face, only replying with a simple blink.

He shrugged it off started talking about my new work station. " This drawer is full of papers, pencils, rulers, erasers, anything you need to make notes and draw down sketches or just plain ideas. Here I'll let you spend some time setting it up however you want. If you need any wood materials like a sander or carving tool they're over there on the table labeled woodshop tools. "

He started to walk away when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah. I'll leave you a list of things that I'll need you to do on some of these projects and at the the end we'll put our parts together. But first, personalize your desk or draw out a few sketches for future pieces. Or go take a breath of fresh air outside with the animals or by the river. It's your first day so just do whatever."

Finished with his speech the blonde sat down on the bench in front of his table and picked up a pencil, continuing sketches on a paper from earlier. Once doing the final touches he went outside, to get a piece of wood for the sketch no doubt.

Now alone in the empty shed, I just took a seat on the plain wooden bench and opened the drawer on the underside of the tabletop. Taking a sheet of paper out, I began to do sketches for a new work bench, labeling it with the correct measurements and putting in different designs for the legs of the bench.

After about an half an hour I was done with my sketch an hung it up on the bulletin board above my work station. Pulling out another piece of paper I began to do rough sketches for the things I'd need to make for my plan.

When I had about a good 5 sketches finished on my table top, I stood up and walked outside to get some fresh air. Len was already inside and sitting at his work station carving designs into a thin piece of wood so I was alone in the field.

Picking out a piece of wood that was about the width of my hand and the length of my foot, I tucked it under my arm and walked around the shed, past the wood chop block, and down the slope of the hill on the narrow path to the riverside.

There I took off my shoes and stockings to dip my legs in the chilly water. The cool feel of the water soothed me and I relaxed into it.

After a few more minutes, I stood up and put my stockings and shoes back on. The walk back to the shed was refreshing and silent.

"Hey Amethyst. Dinnertime is in about an hour and a half. Just thought I'd tell you how much longer we'll be here. It's pretty dark outside right?"

I looked over at Len who was still carving what seemed to be a large table leg. When I didn't answer he looked over to check and see if I was listening.

His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth opened but that all changed when rememberance washed across his face. "Ah, right. Not much of talker. Got it."

It was silent as he went back to working on his carving yet I didn't sit down. I just stood there staring at him as he worked.

After a few minutes of out right staring he glanced over and was surprised to find me still standing. "What's wrong?"

I tilted my head to the side and just stared some more, now deep in thought.

"You have a very steady hand in art."

Len's crystal blue eyes widened at the sound of my voice and if I could portray emotions like him, I'd be wide eye too.

I hadn't talked in a week and had already forgotten how it sounded. It was oddly low and sultry as if my voice shifted to one of a fully fledged woman's ; in other words it wasn't my voice.

My hand went up to my throat and I looked at the ground as if it could help me with this problem. Len chuckled at me and stood up. "Haven't spoken in a while have you?"

I shook my head and looked at him, "No, not in nearly two weeks."

He nodded and patted my back. "Well keep up the talking and you'll get back in the hang of it. Hey what's wrong?"

I snatched back away from him while clutching my throat as if he'd just strangled me senseless. His blue eyes flew open with concern and he reached a hand out to me. "Did I say something wrong? What is it?"

I just took another step away from him and looked away, rubbing at the neck that built up with unspoken words.

"Is it the fact that you don't want anyone else to hear you speak?"

I looked at him through the corner of my narrowed eyes. A look that clearly said: 'Don't speak my thoughts out loud.'

He sighed and sat back down in his chair but faced me. "So tell me then, if you would please. What is your name?"

When I looked away from him he just sighed. " Okay we'll keep that a mystery but I will find out. Trust me."

Mentally sighing, I walked over to my station, after stopping to pick up a sander and craving tool like Len, with my wood and sat down to get started.

"Next question."

I mentally sighed and stopped smoothing out the surface of my wood. Glancing over to show I was listening, he continued. "Why'd you sit at the river?"

That question caught me off guard but I kept my composure and just continued my work. "I like water. It bonds with me."

He audibly stuttered at my answer with his eyes bulging. "I-I-It _BONDS _with you? What the heck does_ THAT _mean?"

As he proceeded to freak out and mumble things that weren't at all necessary I calmly worked on my own project.

When he was finally finished with his shock I gave him a slightly irritated look and he just shook his head. "What do you mean 'bonds with me'?"

I sighed and picked a spray bottle that had water in and unscrewed the top. Focusing on the water in the bottle slightly, it started to slowly slither its way up and out into the air where it swirled around into a floating blob.

Concentrating a bit harder, I made it take form of something close to a snake and it seemed alive as it slithered across my out stretched hand.

Once there it soaked into my skin and I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes to relish the fresh sensation I felt. Opening my eyes I saw the look of utterly pure shock on Len's face."How did you just do that?!"

I sat back down and merely shrugged before continuing on with my work. The board was smoothed down and elegantly swirled roses with vines were starting to take shape. "It just happens."

He decided to just let it drop and sat down at his own station, slowly getting back to work. In the silence I was able to work better and let my fingers fly across the board, curving and digging the needle like point into the wood.

I stretched my sore fingers out and stood up with a groan, working out all the stiff muscles. I glanced over at my new partner who was still bent over her carving, putting more finishing details on it.

The seemingly wooden plaque had designs all across it in a strategic way from what I could see. I checked the clock ; 8:47 pm. Only 13 minutes before dinner.

Walking over to her station, I peeked at the carving from behind.

There was a mass of elegantly swirled vines with perfect detail going all across the surface. The vines went through, and wrapped around the beautifully curvy letters of the word 'Amethyst'.

So much detail on one piece of art in such a short amount of time. Even the petals to the roses were perfectly executed.

Shaking his head slightly Ken lightly tapped her shoulder to which she had turned her head to and looked up at him.

In truth he didn't understand her at all yet. But what he did know was that she was new, had a weird water ability, and her voice was just absolutely lovely. He could listen to her talk for hours which the exact opposite of what she'd do in real life.

Snapping out of his thoughts again, he pointed over his shoulder at the clock. "It's almost time for dinner. And I'm guessing you missed lunch so come eat, you'll need it for the rough week we have ahead of us."

**There you have it, the third chapter t this mess. Honestly I think I've done a bad job so far and need a bit more action to get this story revved up. So in the next chapter some more interesting things are going to happen. Also I've decided it's going to be kinda slowish but I don't know, its my first story so of course it'll such eyes. Anyway I hope you'll like the next chapter. **

**~SecretBlackMagic~**


	4. Chapter 4 : A Planned Freedom For All

**I don't own Naruto or any of the vocaloids in this story.**

**Please leave any tips about anything that can make this better if possible. **

**Ideas and just reviews in general are appreciated. **

**But as usual, enjoy. ;) **

Chapter 4: Planned Freedom for All

Dinner in the dininghall was actually kind of nice on the first night and it only got better each day.

I had met more of the other workers in the mansion, with the help of Len by my side of course. He's the only one who had heard my voice every sense I came here which was about two weeks ago.

And those were some hard weeks with so much wood that I'd have splinters for years. But at least Len would suffer with me.

Speaking of the blonde, I never would of known he'd have a twin sister named Rin. Or at least he treated her like a sister since they met at a young age and have been friends ever since. But the siblings part could pass.

Other than Rin there were the others. I had met the main friendly group of workers who were eager to meet the new girl .

There was Miku ; the small, cheerful girl who was so purely innocent it nearly made me puke. Although her long, twin ponytails were an unique shade of teal like her eyes, which was nice.

Neru ; the lazy girl with bright golden hair in a solitary ponytail to the side and threw random temper tantrums.

Teto ; the girl with twin red drills that seemed to twirl when she was angry like the things came to life.

Gumi ; the fun filled teenager who only tried to make the best out of every situation, with matching cheery grass green hair and eyes.

Lily ; the loner blonde who's dark blue eyes would calculate your every move.

Luka ; the busty maid who acted as a mother towards everyone.

Nigaito ; the small boy who ran around carrying out messages and tripping over his big coat and could barely see through his green hair that fell down in his eyes.

Akaito ; the deepest voice man I've ever heard with blood red hair, but not better than Gaara's.

Teito ; Akaito's and Nigiato's older brother with a deep voice but not as deep as Akaito's voice. His was all wrapped up in bandages and never bothered to close his shirt.

There were some more girls like Meiko, Haku, and Momo but they left just as fast as they came, always having something else to do.

Currently we were just finishing an early breakfast before we all had to start work and while Luka and Akaito started to make breakfast for the young master. They really made the best eggs known to man.

I was washing my plate when an idea popped into my mind. I'd been here a whole two weeks and had never once seen this 'young master' guy. Not even heard of a description.

So when everyone filed out of the kitchen to set off on their day, I stayed behind, acting as if I had to get a drink of water.

A bell rung in the air before the sound of the big double doors opening was heard, followed by slow clicking footsteps. A muffled 'puff' was heard as a man sighed, relaxing back into the cushioned chairs of the dininghall table. Those chairs did work wonders on a sore butt.

Peeking around the corner, I watched as Luka and Akaito walked out with huge platters of food just for the guy in the chair. His elbow was propped up on the arms of the chair, his head resting gently on his hand. Long, flowing purple hair that matched my eye color cascaded down his shoulders and over the edge of the chair, some nearly touching the ground while the rest pooled in his lap.

The man looked utterly bored or that could be because he had just woken and had not yet registered his whereabouts. But when a plate with sizzling food was set in front of him, he sat up in his chair slowly, facing the table.

Luka came over and set a platter in front of him, "Your breakfast, young master." With a bow she stepped away as he began to eat his food quickly yet quietly. Akaito set a goblet of wine in front of him and almost instantly the man with purple hair began to drink it until half was gone.

Luka refilled it before she too stepped away from the table and back into the kitchen to fetch more food and drink for him. I watched Luka exit and as soon as she had left I felt a hand touch my shoulder from behind.

Whipping my head around with my hand raised defensively, I mentally sighed at my intruder.

"Hello Akaito."

The tall red leaned down to my height, eyebrows pulled together and spoke in a harsh whisper through clenched teeth. "Amethyst what the heck are you doing back here?"

I replied in my usual monotone voice and indifferent expression, "I wanted to see who this 'young master' character. Seemingly ungrateful individual."

He grabbed my arm and began to steer me out the door much to my distaste, and whispered in that harsh tone again. "I don't care. Hurry away to your duties before-""Oh? And just who might you be lovely darling?"

Akaito froze with his dragging as I merely snatched my arm away and dusted myself off. He seemed to be afraid or shocked at being caught of something ; it was an odd expression.

I glanced over at the voice that caused him this and it clicked. 'Ooohhhh so this is the reason why that guy Daniki said to beware. This young master guy is a dirty man whore whose rich.'

We stared into each other's eyes, both half lidded matching pools of neon purple staring back into each other. It was a silent stare down, trying to break one another into to blinking first.

The red head beside me decided to snap back into reality at this time of the epic stare down and bow down the man having breakfast. The guy was pretty handsome though I'd never admit it. "This is the new carpenter Amethyst, sir. She works with Len outside in the field in the shed. She'll be the one helping to make your newly designed bed."

The man named Gakupo turned his lazy smirk onto me again and chuckled once, his voice low and slow, dripping with an implied undertone. "Excellent. Well Miss Amethyst it'd be a pleasure for you to try the new bed out with me when it's finished. By the way that name suits you perfectly."

He said the last part in a husky whisper that only I had heard which he made sure of. Leaning back in his chair with that smirk, he took a long sip from his goblet of wine. Gakupo had finally closed his eyes to blink slowly and by the time he had opened them again I was out of the room and making my way out of the door to outside, Akaito dragging me the entire way.

"I can't believe you missed out with helping me start putting the pieces to his bed together just to _see _the person who was going to be _sleeping _in the bed! Now why would that be so important, huh? Tell me _that much _Amethyst."

We stared each other down for about 15 minutes. His blue eyes filled with anger at something that wasn't me and my purple eyes staring at him calmly. When he had finally sighed deeply and turned his back to me, I slightly tilted my head, waiting for him to speak again in a more calm tone.

He held his hand in one hand as he rested the other on his hip, clearly thinking about something really hard. Rubbing at his head like an old man, he turned around to look at me again, leaning back on the table absentmindedly. "Do you have any idea who that man is? Any idea of what he does? What he _could _do?"

When I didn't answer he pushed off the table and slowly strode over to me, his hands shaking with every words he said through clenched teeth.

"That man is Gakupo Kamui. Everyone he has here, he's brainwashed with some kind of curse. It traps us all here, men and women alike. Hell even the damn animals. It's a charm that is on this mansion, and as long as he's alive, that charm will stay in effect. And to stay alive he keeps women here to bed them to try and quench his every burning libido. He's had sex with everyone here, both male and female. I've even slept with him. Am I proud of it, Fuck No. But no matter how much my mind screamed no my body was yelling yes. For that reason we keep the new recruits as far away from him as possible. But now that he's seen you he'll no doubt request for you tonight. More than likely you'll be the first notch in his new head board."

Len started to trail of into a whisper near the end. His head was down and his bangs covered the top part of his face as if he'd been sadden by something. "I hope you don't wake up feeling disgusting tomorrow."

He sat down at his work bench and quietly began to work. "We'll need to get this done and in his room by 3 o'clock." I got tired of standing so I went and started to work on my parts too. We had put together the bed in silence, working together yet not together at all. But only one thought was on my mind. 'I hope this Gakupo is ready for the present I have for him...hehehehe...'

"Hmmmm why is studying so booooorring? I'll never really use any of this knowledge when I have a harem of beautiful women waiting for me. Plus there might be the occasional feminine male there too."

Sitting back in the elegant desk chair made from what I believed to be cherry wood I stared around the room, looking for some kind of entertainment. Spotting a window, I had the sudden urge to look out of it. Standing up from my seat, I strode over to the window and leaned on the sill, twirling a lock of my long purple hair around a finger.

From the upstairs library, I had a clear view of the river and the field where the animals were in the distance. But the closest building was the shed where those carpenter people work at.

Sighing I began to shift away from the window until I remembered that that new little worker girl was stationed there with that boy, Len if I was correct. Blonde, blue eyes, slim. Yes he was an excellent bed mate with the little noises he made.

Turning my attention back to the faded red building, I watched as two large, wooden double doors opened from the left side of the building. A person in a faded yellow shirt came walking out backwards, carrying one half of a large bed. '_Len.' _I instantly remembered, smirking at his physique.

On the other side, a tall red head dressed in black and red carried the other half. '_He seems so familiar. What was his name...Ah, that's right Akaito. He's related to Nigaito, Teito, and Tokaito. Good 15 minute quickie too.' _

Watching the men carry the bed towards the front doors of the mansion, a third figure stepped outside. She had long black hair, purple eyes, pale skin, and was dressed in a loose purple summer dress that had pockets with a long sleeved green shirt underneath, She also wore grass green stockings with purple flats.

Personally the outfits was tacky in my eyes but I assumed it was what Len had made her wear since she couldn't be wearing a maid outfit while dealing with wood. Either way this newer dress still billowed around in the wind and somehow gave her a cheerful look even though her face said otherwise.

'_Now why is she wearing something so terribly tacky for no reason? And that bag looks a bit too heavy for her.'_

The big brown bag she was carrying damn near had her falling over. Bits of fabric poked out from the edges so I assumed that they were the sheets and blankets to go on my new bed.

The trio disappeared around the edge of the building and I returned to my seat just before the door opened after one swift knock. "Mister Gakupo sir."

I looked over to see the tall blue fellow in the doorway with a smile. "Yes Tokaito? What is it?"

Tokaito tapped his watch before stepping out of the doorway to make way, "It is time for your lunch."

I stood up and strode over to the door, smiling warmly at him as I made my way out. "Excellent timing too. A light lunch is just what I need to perk me right up.

"Alright by this time Tokaito should have gone to get Gakupo for lunch. Now let's set this baby down nice and slow."

The three of us were in the young master's room setting up his new bed. Amazingly it didn't stink like sex or as if someone had tried to cover up the smell, only freshness. I was currently sitting on a plush armchair in the corner of the room, watching Len and Akaito position the bed where the old one used to be.

For it's size and appearance the enormous bed was actually lightweight in a sense, since most beds were as heavy as the world was round. They got the bed set up in no time and wiped their hands off. Akaito glanced at the clock again before patting my shoulder, "Well now it's your turn. Get this bed looking all nice then you can leave too." "C'mon Akaito! We've got more stuff to deliver, leave her to her work."

Rolling his red eyes at the blond, Akaito stepped away from me and jogged out the door after Len, leaving me in the room by myself.

From what Len had told me, Gakupo stays downstairs for lunch until about 3 o' clock to get this bed dressed. And right now it was 2:43 which gave me only 17 minutes to get this thing done. I sighed, '_This is going to be hell.'_

"Okay Tokaito I'll think I'll take my leave now. I want to take a nap in my new bed."

Pushing away from the table, I stood, gave a nod to Tokaito who nodded back, and turned to make my way to my room. All the while images of me and all the women I've bedded running through my mind. As I came to my door, one last image came to forefront of my mind.

It was the new girl, Amethyst I believe. The name really did suit her. _'I shall call for her after a quick rest.' _

Opening my door, I was met with the sight of my new bed before me...and a new woman whose back was turned, her backside sticking out.

Licking my lips I closed and locked the door behind me quietly, not alerting the girl I was here. _'Or not. I can go for a bit longer without sleep. At least not that kind.'_

__Creeping up behind her, I let my eyes rake over her body as she finished with making my bed. My hands slowly creeped up to slide over her shoulders and down her arms to wrap around her waist, pulling her smaller frame flush against mine. I could feel her breath hitch and smirked against her neck, resting my head on her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "Well, well, well I didn't know I was getting two gifts today. Christmas came early huh?"

Turning her around to face me, I looked in eyes that mirrored my own with that glowing, vibrant purple. Now with a closer look, they reminded of those of a cat. Th slanted, wide ovals that are seemingly lazy like and outlined in black. Speaking of felines I bet she scratches like one too.

I smirked down at her and was surprised when she smirked right back at me like she was the one in control. Dipping my head down low, I kissed her full on the lips while rubbing my hands along her curves, feeling her soft body in my hands.

She jumped a bit when my cool hands sneaked under her shirt and my mouth moved to suck and nip at her neck. She leaned into me and I pulled on of her legs up by the thigh to wrap around my waist while I used the other to press into the small of her back, making her arch into me.

I let go of her neck to capture her lips again roughly, sleep far from what I wanted now. Gradually I began to lean forward, pushing her down into the bed and sliding between her smooth legs, rubbing at her thighs as we wrestled with our tongues.

The roomed turned hot as I got excited and her arms wrapped around my neck, bringing me closer. I yanked back to gasp in air as she waited calmly, licking her lips and smirking sexily at me from under me. She opened her arms to welcome me back to her, and I couldn't resist so I leaned back in and kissed her, my tongue instantly wrapping with hers.

I wasn't ready when she unexpectedly rolled over, effectively putting me on bottom with her straddling my lap. She pushed against my chest squashing me to the bed. I smirked at her and grabbed her slender wrist, intending to pull her down for another kiss. But I felt something on her finger that made me glance at it.

A beautiful amethyst gem surrounded by small sapphires was set onto a black band that had silver swirls designing the surface of it. "Did you make this in your shop?", I asked looking at the fine ring on her finger. I glanced at her and I saw her eyes shift from me to the ring then back. "I modified it here. It was an original gift from my mother but she's deceased now."

She shook the sad moment away by leaning down, her hair creating a black curtain around us. Smirking at me, she gave me a quick kiss before leaning down to kiss at my neck as her hands slid under my shirt to slowly pull it up.

Getting impatient, I yanked the shirt off and began to slid her dress off. Once that ugly green dress was off I smirked, _'All that's left is that purple shirt and stockings.' _

I began to slid my hands under her shirt as her small cool hands ran over my chest in circles. As I reached up to unclasp her bra, a sharp pain hit me in my chest and I yanked away from her. "AH-GAH!"

I looked down with wide eyes at my chest to see crimson liquid pouring from the deep cut that was right next to my heart. Staring up at her I was horrified at what I saw.

A gleaming silver dagger with a sapphire set in the middle of the golden hilt shined with my blood. She gazed into my eyes with an evil look, smirking widely. Her tongue ventured out and slowly licked up my blood from the side of the blade.

After licking it clean, she giggled once before tilting her head, the creepy sadistic smirk still in place. "I have a goal to fufill and you're not in it. So you're going to be disposed." The smirk disappeared and she gave me a irritated look, "Oh and by the by, my name's Romanji not Amethyst you dumbass."

I had no time to react as the blade came slashing across my neck and everything began to fade away. My very last thought fading as well, _'Then why..._

I stepped off the bed from the dead body in disgust. Picking up his shirt I wiped away the blood and picked up my dress to slip it back on.

If Len had been right about the curse thing then now that he was dead everyone would come to their senses and run away from here. _'Or at least take over this mansion.' _

I shrugged at the last thought and glanced over at him. I've seen about a handful of dead bodies, all of their deaths being caused or witnessed by me in general.

Sighing at that realization, I slipped the dagger into the empty brown sack I had carried the sheets in and left the room just how it was.

Downstairs, everyone was having a late lunch and chatting cheerfully. Spotting Len at one end of the table chatting with Rin and Nigaito, I walked over to the blonde and tapped his shoulder. He turned back to see me and smiled. "Hey Amethyst. Done making up the bed?"

Instead of answering him, I flicked my eyes over to the kitchen and strode of to it, silently ordering him to follow me. We went into the kitchen and I leaned against the counter with my arms crossed. I find it more dramatic that way.

"So what's up? Something happen?"

I looked over at the blonde who had a bit of bread in his hand, the other half being chewed. I sighed and turned away, running my fingers through my hair only to let it hang back down in my face. There was no easy way to put this so I just said it how it is. "That Gakupo guy, he's dead. I just killed him to save all of you."

I heard the faint thump as Len dropped the bread he was holding. "W-What?! Amethyst what did you just say?"

Looking him dead in the eye I spoke in a monotone, "_Gakupo_ is _dead. _Be happy, you don't have to suffer anymore. And I'll be leaving tonight. Just let me grab my stuff."

Brushing past him, I walked into the dining hall where everyone else watched me silently. I stopped at the head of the table opposite of where they were. I looked them all in the eye before talking.

"Gakupo is dead. I killed him no longer than five minutes ago. He's been stabbed in the heart and has a slit throat. Remove his body soon before it reeks of death in there. And if you are offended I'll be leaving tonight. "

I had started to leave the room when Gumi stood up, "Wait! Amethyst! So, if you killed him that means we're free and can live our normal lives?"

Without glancing back at her I nodded. "Do whatever you want, I won't be here to care."

They all stood up and began to cheer when suddenly Miku stopped to think of something. "Hey, wait. Where will you go? You can't survive out there alone when you don't know where to go." The rest nodded in agreement.

"I'll find somewhere. And I've already survived out there before, I can defiantly do it again."

Teito stood up and walked around the table towards me, "Then I'll give you a map that has the neighboring villages. You can find one and settle down there. Start life anew."

Luka and Akaito stood next, smiling warmly, "And we'll cook you a wonderful good bye meal. Packed and ready to go."

Rin jumped up, pumping a fist into the air, "And I'll go knit you up a few extra clothes so you'll have something to wear!"

The group began to talk among themselves for a while about how much they were going to help until a small voice broke the commotion.

"Will Amethyst come back to play with me one day please?"

Everyone turned to look at the little green haired boy with his over sized white coat. His green eyes stared into mines pleadingly and just as I was about to answer Meiko beat me there.

She stood and scooped Nigiato up into her arms as if he were her own child. She smiled warmly at him and rubbed her nose to his. "Of course she will little one. Amethyst is welcome here for as long as she likes. And we'll always be here to greet her." He eyes widened and he stared over at me. "Really? You mean it?"

I nodded at him, "Yes." He jumped out of Meiko's arms to run over and hug my waist. "Yay! We'll get o play together all day and we'll sit in the field, and swim in the river, and count snails,and -" "Okay I think that's enough Nigaito. I'm sure she'll play with you.", Teito chuckled, ruffling his little brother's hair which made him pout. "But I wasn't done yet."

Everyone laughed at his childishness. And began to chat again before another voice cut through.

"Amethyst, what's your real name?"

An stiff silence fell over us as I stared at the white haired female known as Haku. We stared at each other for a long time before she repeated herself, "I said what is your-""Romanji. Romanji Kurosaki."

Everyone stared at me in disbelief. Gumi spluttered on her water, "Geez! And here I was thinking that your real name _was _Amethyst!"

Len sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Well ya see. She wasn't very talkative when we first met so I called her Amethyst. Truthfully this is the most she's talked all day." I glared at him, "Just because I don't react normally doesn't mean I'm a mute." He flinched away,"Sorry."

A loud gasp was heard and we looked over at the petite brunette next to the tall blue haired man. "Oohhhhhh I get it now! Your name starts with an 'R' and your name is _Romanji_! For a second I was so close to just calling you Ro-Ro."

Tokaito shook his head at her. "Did you really think she would be named 'Ro-Ro', Momo?" She pouted and turned away, "So what if I did."

I cleared my throat to catch their attentions, "No need to be rude but it's already 5:45 pm and I'd like to be heading on my way soon."

Momo tilted her head in confusion, "What is it that you need to do anyway? Just stay with us." I shook my head,"No. I need to leave. I'd be an outcast for what you'd find out about me."

Tense air hung heavy in the room, my voice cutting off any kind of further conversation.

To liven the mood, Luka clapped her hands with a smile, "Well let's get started everyone. Our hero needs to be prepared for travel. Romanji why don't you let little Ni-Ni take you to a room to sleep for a bit. We've got you covered."

Nigaito eagerly took my hand and lead me away to a spare room upstairs so I could nap. Muttering a thank you, I laid down on the bed. I wasn't aware of how tired I truly was and in no time the warm black blanket of unconsciousness swallowed me whole again.

I had only one last thought before my mind stopped working,

_'I will find you one day. Just wait for me.' _

**Okay you guys that was the latest chapter to Stone Faced. I think this is the fastest update I've done. And I wanna give a special thanks to Ninja-Bunny-Master and Mickey'sKiller who were awesome with me through the first three chapters. This chapter has been dedicated to you guys. **

**But to make this short, review if you guys enjoyed. Ideas are welcome as always, (I might run out of my own and use yours, with credit of course).**

**~SecretBlackMagic~**


	5. Chapter 5 : Lost and Found Ninja

Chapter 5 : Lost And Found Ninja

I walked through the streets of the city, enjoying the cool air against my skin. I knew these streets like the back of my hand now and easily made my way through the crowd to the less populated part of town.

The buildings were all one faded grey color and at an angle, leaning dangerously close to one another. I walked between these buildings and down a more narrow street to a more stable looking building that had tinted windows.

A faded purple door was the entrance and the only exit. I took one last breath of fresh air before walking right inside.

Loud booming music closed in around me instantly and the stench of sweat, alcohol, and cheap perfume invaded my nostrils. I ignored the smell and leering stares I got as I walked over to the man sitting in corner near the back, with a lady in a skimpy outfit with too much make up on sitting in his lap.

"Hey. Get up you old fool we've got work to do."

The man waved me away but I stood there patiently, just giving them an unnerving stare until they finally got too creeped out and got up. "Okay, okay, okay. I'll go. But damn do you gotta do that weird stare? I swear you'd scare the piss out of stone with that stare."

He grumbled his way past me, muttering more profanities that he thought I couldn't hear. Once we were back outside he instantly hissed at the sunlight before slipping his sunglasses on over his eyes.

He turned back to me, waiting for me to say something. When I stayed silent he sighed, "Dammit Romanji, it's the chief's office again right? Ya know it wouldn't hurt to talk a lot. And when you do talk it's in that same monotone voice, 'Tama-sensei we have work to do.' Geez Ro-Ro give me a break!"

Throwing his hands up, he turned and started to stride off towards the central tower of the village, me following behind silently.

Behind the desk in the middle of an office sat an oversized man with a sharp mustache and a lone curl in the center of his otherwise bald head. His pale blue eyes stared hard at the two ninja before his as he folded his stubby fingers together atop the desk.

"Now Tama, Romanji. You two have been assigned to be extra help at Suna in exchange for the favors they've done for us. You will do whatever they say and stay there for the next three weeks, nearly a month although they may discharge you anytime before that."

The two ninja bowed before the man of the duo asked a question, "Ah, sir. When do we leave if I may ask?" The chief slammed his heavy fist on the table top, "You leave tonight! And no questions. Now go!"

"Hai." Bowing again, the two ninja left the office.

"Geez, we have to travel all the way to Suna? That's a whole four day trip that we have to make! Now I have to pack." "Stop complaining Tama-sensei. Just meet me at the gates in 10 minutes so we can leave. And don't be late."

Before he could retort the teenager was gone in a swirl of black. "Grr. Damn kid. Always bossing me around."

~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~4~

I walked through my window instead of using the door because I had become accustomed to it. The splattering sound I heard told me that my chakra made water dog had noticed I was home.

I leaned down to rub it behind the ears before dispelling it into a puddle of water on the ground. Changing its form again, I turned it into the most basic shape I could, a blob of water.

Willing it into the air, I walked down the hall with it floating behind me.

Once in my bedroom at the end of the hall, I grabbed an empty packing scroll and rolled it open. Leaving it on my bed I went to my closet and pulled out about 20 similar outfits, each one slightly altered from the last.

As I had nonchalantly threw the clothes over my shoulder to land neatly on the bed, the blob of water was splitting and turning into two hands. The water hands opened the scroll and waited for me to do the right hand signs before folding my clothes and putting them in the scroll.

As the hands were packing my clothes, I walked over to my desk that sat underneath a window and near my bed. I opened the last drawer on the right side and took out a manila folder. Inside was a piece of paper that listed every mission I'd ever been on, the most recent on being from two days ago and finished yesterday.

At the bottom I listed the mission I had just gotten and when I'd be back. While I was writing, the pair of floating hands were finishing packing my stuff for me. Standing up I checked the clock on the other side of the room. 'Two minutes to spare.'

Grabbing my scroll from the outreached hand that held it, I slid it into my weapons pouch before jumping on my desk and slipping out of the window onto the street.

~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~

A man dressed in grey cargo pants with a black shirt and a long, knee-length, dark green jacket slowly walked to the gates with his head behind his head. His messy, brown hair covered his forehead, running into his soft orange colored eyes which were hidden behind dark sunglasses. "Wonder if she's here already. Heh. Of course she's already here, freaking over achiever. Making me look bad as her teacher."

As he grumbled to himself, he walked right into the trees that's were past the gates, stumbling backward and almost losing his footing. One chuckle was heard and he looked up into a tree to glare at the girl that sat perched on a high tree branch.

She wore an outfit similar to his except the shirt and pants were black with a purple jacket and black gloves covered her hands. Her long black hair flowed around her with a thick lock hair running diagonally down her face, across her nose between the eyes to end at her chin. Her half lidded, glowing purple eyes stared out at him from where she sat and her skin was so pale she could of pasted for an albino if not for the rosy cheeks.

As usual her eyes were heavenly outlined with black, making the purple stand out more, and her top lip was black while the bottom was crimson. Those bi-colored lips slightly opened, no more than half an inch as her low, sultry voice floated down to him. "Tama-sensei you're two minutes and forty-three seconds late."

The man growled out something highly inappropriate before picking himself up of the ground, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off down the path.

"Wrong way. Follow me and keep up."

Growling again, he spun on his to curse the teen out but she was already a few hundred feet ahead of him and moving at a rapid rate. Sighing angrily, Tama sent chakra to his feet before taking to the trees to catch up with her. "Fucking kid never wants to fucking wait on people."

~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5

"Hey! Kid! Slow down! I'm freaking dying back here!"

Tama was sweating and panting heavily, on the edge of collapsing from traveling so far and long at a fast pace like that. Screw it all, an aging man needs to get a break from all this ninja life shit. When he thought that she hadn't heard him, he called out again. "Dammit Romanji I know you like to get stuff done quick but fucking STOP!"

When he said that, he didn't expect her to stop dead in her tracks, which was right in front of him. Right before he crashed into her though, she side stepped, letting him fly past her. Jumping down quickly from the tree to ground, she found a soft spot in the dirt before reaching out her hand. The water that was in the ground, was pulled into the air as if by a magnet and rushed to her, crawling up her sleeve and into the gourd of water on her back that was similar to just a large, odd shaped water bottle strapped across her back.

When Tama had came back and found, she was already setting up a fire, and cooking their light dinner. As he walked over to sit across from her, he watched at she focused a blob of water in the air above the fire, letting it boil somehow, he never understood her weird water techniques and didn't want to.

As the water boiled, she opened up to bowls out instant ramen and then poured the hot water on the noodles. Handing one to her sensei, she stirred her own up before starting to eat.

They always ate in silence, their thoughts in a place different from where their bodies were. When they had finished eating, Romanji let her rinse their dishes out to be reused tomorrow night for food.

Standing up, Romanji walked to a tree and in one big leap, hopped to an upper branch secluded by leaves while Tama laid out on the soften ground by the fire to stay warm. His sunglasses were off since it wasn't bright anymore and he just stared up at the star filled sky when a stray thought popped into his mind. "Kid, tell me something. Where's your family?"

He was met with silence and after waiting for a few minutes he shifted his arms to look at her over his elbow, "I know you're not asleep. Now answer me."

Her face was turned away and looking into the surrounding forest. Getting aggravated by her not answering, he sat up on his elbows to yell when she spoke. The single, low word seemed to ring out in the otherwise silence space. "Dead."

He almost chocked on the breath of air he was taking in before just sighing. It was common for a child to lose their parents out here in the ninja world so it wasn't surprising for a kid to grow up alone. But most were lucky to keep them until the age of 14 or 16. Young orphans of 8 or 9 were mostly taken in by relatives or close friends.

"When did you lose them?" Tama asked as he looked at her with sympathy but he could tell that she didn't want any and would answer back bitterly. But instead she froze and her eyes glanced down at her hand before back off into the forest and swallowing hard. "Father at five. Mother at ten, almost eleven." Her voice sounded a bit strained and her arms tightened around herself.

Tama sat back wide eyed as he stared at the seemingly lonely girl who was closed in on herself. She shivered once before going still again, more than likely forcing herself to be that way. He was stunned to say the least. Sure kids lost their parents at as young as 10 or their mother died giving birth but he'd never heard of a child losing their parent at as early as five. Then being completely parentless by ten.

There was no way she could have survived out in the world alone. She must have had some older sibling or aunt or uncle take her in. "Do you have any siblings that took care of you?" He realized that the question was personal and she wouldn't answer it and let the subject drop or glare him to death which she was pretty good at doing.

"Independent. Now go to sleep sensei. We're setting out early." She shifted around to sit on her side and lean against the trunk on the branch, her back to him. Tama sighed before shifting around to get comfortable and falling into a heavy slumber, missing the slight shaking of Romanji's shoulders.

~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~

The sun was faint over the horizon, barely peeking out when two figures were seen hopping through the forest trees at top speed. The smaller figure was leading by a few feet while the larger of the two figures lagged behind a bit, still a bit sleepy.

"Hey why are we up and running again? It's only like 4 am. "

That made the smaller figure who was a female turn her head back, black hair flying everywhere, "I told you already. There were rogue ninja following. Wanna go back and die? Be my guest."

She turned her narrowed eyes back to the trees ahead of her and suddenly turned sharply and just straight upward so fast, Tama didn't have time to register it. Only the loud thud before an ear splitting crack on the tree splitting and beginning to fall. Jumping out of the way before he could get crushed, Tama looked backwards to see two people standing parallel to each other, swords still raised from the attack.

Both seemed to be twins, one male, one female, with short black hair. The female had red eyes while the boy had blue. They wore matching black bodysuits with long white scarfs wrapped loosely around their necks. "This is private land! Trespassers shall all die!"

Tama sighed tiredly and put his head in his hands, closing his eyes and shaking his head with shame. These kids were going to die from messing up Romanji's traveling. "Lemme tell ya somethin' kids. Me, I've been through here millions of times with my partner. Actually she's with me now and we're supposed to be goin' somewhere. Thing is, she gets mad about unscheduled stops, she kills whoever did it."

The boy snorted, "Well what about if you stopped her? Would she kill you too?" "Well yeah. That's why I let her lead and don't say anything." "Well where the heck is she at then?" Tama shrugged and glanced around. "I don't know. She's a pretty good ninja though for only being a newbie."

The girl laughed and rolled her eyes, "Newbie? Like a genin? Oh wow that chick has no chance against us. We're basically chunin level now! I mean what is she? A freaking 12 year old? We're 14! Hahaha, sucker!" Her brother smacked her upside the back of her head with his sword, making her cringe and hold her head. "Owww what was that for?" He glared at her angrily, "You talk too much. Quit flappin' those gums and fight. I got a game at home to finish playing and this punk isn't worth me losing it to Jerry."

The aged man glared at the young children before looking away angrily. "She's older than both of you two and she's a chunin you idiots. Now I'm going to turn my head and let whatever happens, happen."

Tama turned away and started to slowly walk away on the torn tree branches of the canopy tops, carefully picking his way through the debris and away from the annoying children. They just stood there laughing at him to each other. The boy was bent over laughing as his sister sat down on the tree branching crying and having fits of giggles. "She can't kill us!" "Yeah right, we like elite ninja."

The boy started to laugh some more and turned to look at his sister only to find her gone. "Huh? Kyri come out you dumb little girl. I bet you fell right? Such a klutz." He peeked between the bushes to look down but didn't see any sign of her. Kyri's chakra signature was still close and the man was still walking away from them but there was this weird feeling that there was something – or rather someone – missing from the area.

Turning around, the little boy Ayri almost dropped his sword at the sight.

In a bubble of water that hovered over the trees, his sister was pressing against the walls and banging to try and break free, all of her efforts were futile. Ayri tried to save her but water whips wrapped around him, gluing him to the spot as he watched his sister suffer right before his eyes.

Seemingly there was an air bubble inside that was gradually shrinking due to her shrieking and her body folding up. As the bubble got smaller and smaller, more muffled pops were heard before she was screaming nonstop shrilly. Suddenly the bubble clenched together into an impossibly small cylinder, its water instantly turning scarlet.

Water crashed down, the whole space of trees flooding with the smell of bloody water. He was now shaking and before long, his body was crushed the same way as his sisters.

When the water had all trickled away, boot clad feet step out to reveal Romanji walking across the branches as elegantly as an angel with water floating back to its resting place inside its gourd. Passing by the corpses' remains she nonchalantly grabbed the swords and quickly sealed them in the outstretched scroll her water hand held out. The scroll disappeared and she instantly sped forward towards Tama who had a two mile head start.

~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5

The sweltering heat beat down on them but yet only Tama was slightly warm. The 20 mile stretch of sand was quite a long time to be running so they had rested for a few seconds before starting the quick sprint to the village gates.

Dust clouds billowed around Tama yet none came from Romanji's steps. It was as if she were walking on thin air. Better yet, water. That girl was like made with it or something. Sighing, Tama took a quick swig of rum from his flask, faltering in his steps before getting back on track.

The two ran in the never-ending silence as always. As if talking while traveling was against regulations or a sin or something. But then again the first time he had truly started a conversation it ended badly, and that was the one they had last night.

Tama was close to sighing at where his mind was again before stopping himself. 'Damn. I'm sighing too much from these thoughts. I really need a distraction.' His mind instantly went to the gutter and he started to drool over the images of naked women and beer floating through his mind. Snapping out of it his sunglass clad orange eyes trained on the outline of a huge stone wall ahead of them with a small break in the middle through the billowing sand and dust.

Their footsteps slowed down to a fast paced walk across the last mile to the rocky barrier. As the approached three figures stood by the entrance, two of which were arguing and pouting like children.

~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5

"Dammit Kankuro quit complaining! You've lived here your whole pathetic life just accept that it'll be freaking hot already! Or is your skull just really that thick? Hmmm….that explains why I can never bust it open."

Temari turned away, a thoughtful expression on her face as Kankuro pouted behind her. "Shut the fuck up Temari! I know you're hot too because I can see the sweat beads on your forehead."

The green eyed blonde just waved him off, "Those are from training. Plus it's your fault for always wearing a full black body suit. Didn't you learn that black absorbs heat? Dumbass." "You're wearing all black too!" "But it's loose and a short sleeved dress. And no you may not borrow it later you little faggot."

Kankuro growled at Temari and they started bickering back and forth about Kankuro's sexuality and clothes when Gaara's voice cut through the sandy air.

"Silence."

The two instantly shut up and glared at each other before turning back to watch for their visitors. That didn't take long as two figures were approaching the entrance now.

The taller figure in front was a man of about 35. He wore a long dark green jacket over a black shirt and grey cargo pants with black sandals instead of the regular zori. Dark sunglasses hid his eye color and his brown hair hung over his forehead.

The man's lips were set in a hard line and his sun kissed, sharp features stood out from the surrounding dark demeanor of his clothing. Faint outlines of his muscles could be seen through the tight black shirt he wore since the jacket was open. 'Total hottie.' Temari thought as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and she stared at the man.

The smaller figure that traveled a few feet behind him was obviously female or just a really curvy boy. She seemed like the complete opposite of the man ahead of her. She looked to be no older than 18, maybe a young 19 or 20 year old. Her pale skin stood out sharply against the dark clothing she wore.

Like the man she wore a tight black t-shirt but with snug black cargo pants and black calf high zori. She wore a long purple jacket over the outfit, letting the open garment billow in the wind. Her long inky black hair softly waved around her with a lock of it falling down her face between her glowing purple eyes. But what was weird was the gourd similar to Gaara's rested in the same fashion on her back.

Kankuro and Temari stared at the two foreigners as Gaara stood there inwardly regretting letting his dumb, older siblings join him. Silently sighing through his nose, he stepped forward as the man reached them. "Hello. I'm Gaara, Suna's Kazekage. " The man stopped and stared at Gaara for a long time in silence, the only sound being the dry wind rushing around.

As Temari was about to speak he tilted his head and stuck out his hand, a smile stretching his face. "Hey there Red. I'm Tama Momushi. But just call me Tama like this squirt does." His other hand's thumb motioned towards the female who was just now showing up.

Kankuro decided it'd be a good time to try and flirt as he grinned at the black haired teenager. "Hey doll. My name's Kankuro. Love the whole black and purple thing you got going on, really brings the 'Leave-me-the-fuck-alone' vibe together." He gave her a heart melting smirk that would have had the village girls eating out of his palms by now but she merely blinked her half lidded purple eyes at him.

Temari stifled a giggle which grew when Kankuro glared at her. Tama chuckled and waved his hand around, "Ah, she's not much of a talker. Plus her name isn't really important right now. Just call her Amethyst."

Kankuro smirked again, "Not much of a talker eh? Well I'll get her to scream for me later." He winked at her and she willed herself not to roll her eyes at the lame sexual joke. Instead she opted for looking at the tall buildings behind them in the city.

"Hey, you - Amethyst. Over here."

Romanji turned her purple eyes back to Temari so fast that the blonde visibly jumped at the action. "Well uh...I'm Temari. I'm the older sister of Kankuro and Gaara here. I hope that while you're here your stay is pleasant. Without further ado we welcome you to Suna."

She smiled all bright and big at Tama and Romanji to which they just blinked at before the green eyed female sighed at her wasted enthusiasm . 'Could of at least cracked a small smile or something. Geez.'

The group turned and walked into the city limits in silence, no one wanting to break the slightly awkward silence.

Inside the city as they began the tour, Gaara stopped to make a short announcement. "Temari, Kankuro continue the tour. I have work to do. Just bring them by for their housing units."

Before they could reply the red head had turned away, disappearing into the streets that lead to his working building. His siblings sighed before turning back to the foreigners with a tight smile. Kankuro scratched the back of his head as he thought of something to say, "Well what do we show em first sis?"

Temari shrugged before an idea popped into her head, making her clasp her hands together. "Hey I know. Let's spilt up! If we do this tour together we won't get to show them anything because we'll be arguing the whole time."

Kankuro perked up at this and automatically jumped to Romanji's side and slung an arm over her shoulder. "Well in that case I'll be with Lil Miss Babe here. Aint that right- Whoa!"

There was a deep frown on the dark haired girl's face before she grabbed his arm, spun around and flung him away into the nearest building – which happened to be about 30 feet away. Kankuro smacked into the wall before rebounding and landing on the ground harshly with a deep thud accompanied by a loud groan.

Temari looked from Romanji to her crumpled brother with wide eyes before running to her brother's side. Tama stood there and gave Romanji a quick smirk and wink behind his glasses before crossing his arms and going to lean one the lone wooden post near the edge of the long road.

Wide concerned green eyes watched his purple face as Kankuro winced at the throb of pain in his leg as he stood up from the ground. Temari dusted him off with care and wiped his face clean from dirt, gradually making her little brother angry over her motherly side.

Growling deep in his throat he slapped her hands away, "Dammit stop it Temari! You're smudging my Kabuki paint."

Temari snatched her hands back to ball them up into fists, her hard green eyes glaring at her little brother. "Fine! I won't worry about you next time either you bastard!" She huffed and turned away to Tama and Romanji who just stared at them while inwardly smirking at the moment.

Temari held her head in her hand as she mumbled stuff to herself, completely missing Tama's question. "I'm sorry what?"

He chuckled and rolled his eyes beneath the glasses, leaning closer and talking slower for her to hear it. " I said, 'So how do we go about this?' Ya know the whole splitting into groups of two crap."

She was confused before remembrance washed across her face. "OH right. Well I guess I can go with Amethyst so that it would be girl group and boy group. O-Or I can just go with you Tama yeah I think that's a good idea. Bye you two, have fun."

Temari grabbed Tama by the arm and scuttled away down the street away from Romanji's death glare. When the two faded into the distance, she sighed silently before turning around to face the bruised man slowly hobbling over to her.

Kankuro stopped in his tracks as she turned her angry eyes. But he was relieved to see the look of anger disappear as she turned her face away to look at the tall tan colored buildings.

When he thought she was distracted with the building he slipped his arm over her shoulder, "So where do ya wanna-" He was cut short when he felt her shift around. One of her arms wrapped around his waist while her free hand secured the arm slung over her shoulder.

His wide brown eyes stared surprised at her face but he just stared forward at the buildings with a unwavering stare. "What're you-"

Kankuro spluttered before catching on to her orders for him to tell her where the hospital was located. "Uh, um- go left this way." He babbled out other directions as she supported most of his weight, basically carrying him through the air to the hospital.

Once Romanji had dropped Kankuro at the hospital, she took to the streets and wandered around, looking at random stores.

There was a mini aquarium dedicated to every type of small fish in the world oddly enough located right next door to a tanning salon.

'Why does their need to be tanning salons? Just sit outside with no protection. And a fish pet store? How do they keep enough water in that place?'

Turning sharply on her heel, the dark haired teen swiftly walked down the street in generally no destination. The aroma of fresh bread and vegetation reached her nose as she walked through the market.

What was odd were the people who seemed to step away from Romanji as she pasted through the crowd and the flash of fear in their downcast eyes. Although her arms were crossed and her face stayed blank, her purple eyes scanned the crowd of apprehensive faces.

Shrugging it off she occupied herself with some random song, inwardly singing as she walked through the less busy streets of Suna.

In downtown Suna there were lots of taller buildings with dark spots everywhere. The people kept more to themselves and there were less smiling faces of civilians that passed by.

The feeling of being watched kept eating away at the teen as she changed directions and took a sharp turn down an empty back road. Turning another corner there was a narrow alley. 'Just perfect. Oh well we go up.'

Pumping chakra to her feet, she crouched down to ready herself for the jump but a voice stopped her.

"Just where are you headed?"

Pausing in her movements, Romanji straightened up, her back still turned. She slowly held a hand in front of her, long, thin fingers twitching around.

The unknown person who stood at the mouth of the alley huffed out a breath, "I said where are you headed? Don't make me say it again or I'll come over there and kick your head off you tramp."

As the person who's voice sounded like a man's or just a deep woman's finished talking, annoyance filled her pale face as her eyebrows tilted downwards and her mouth frowned. She slowly turned around to face the annoying person.

There stood a man of about 40 with a rough beard glaring at Romanji with hateful brown eyes. "What took you so long bitch? Or did you-

He was cut off with Romanji's angered look. Her right hand that she had been holding in front of her was currently surrounded by water.

She fell into a crouch her purple eyes trained on his now fear filled brown ones. There a was a sharp crack as the water froze around her hand into ice, incasing her whole hand.

With a burst of speed she gilded across the short distance between them, her hand slicing diagonally across his neck.

It seemed as if time had frozen as she floated by, her arm still raised and his eyes now wide open. When her foot made contact with the ground again, time rushed up to speed.

Blood spurted out of the deep slice across his neck and he fell to his knees looking up to his killer as she flung his blood from her ice hand.

Emotionless purple eyes stared down into faded brown ones that were rapidly emptying of life. His head hit the ground with his hand flopping down next to it lifelessly.

Letting the ice break off into small crystals, Romanji released her hand from its ice casing and walked over the body to the wall of the alley.

She glanced back at the body before sighing. 'Dammit.' Raising her hand, water reached out of its gourd to wrap around the man and lift the body up.

A disembodied hand made of water floated over and opened a trash can as the bigger swell of water dropped the body inside. Once disposed of, the water rushed back to its gourd and Romanji jumped up on the top of the building with a burst of chakra.

At one glance of the two figures in the doorway, Temari had started to laugh and pound the arm of arm chair she sat in.

In the office now stood five - people Tama, Gaara, Temari and the newly joined Kankuro and Romanji. Temari sat in the only arm chair of the room with her legs thrown over the side while Tama leaned against the wall, Romanji stood defensively in the middle and Kankuro lay on the floor in pain.

Gaara folded his hands atop his desk, staring from his idiot brother to the calm girl in front of him. Suppressing a sigh he looked down at the paper on his desk. "I assume I shall be informed of this later. The living arrangements I have for you two are going to be at an inn a few blocks from here. The establishment is called 'The Dreary Inn' and as of rooms I made them separate."

Tama yawned, "It won't matter because 9 times out of 10 she would have been gone most of the time while I slept all day. But having separate rooms is still fine."

Ignoring his comment, the red haired teen continued on, " Amethyst will be in room 208 while Tama is in 109. If you forget, the woman at the desk will assist you. I'll let you two go settle in before meeting back here in a few hours to take missions."

The two foreigners bowed, "Hai." Turning for the door, they left in search of their temporary home for the next month.

The Dreary Inn had a three z's on the sign along with a pillow as their logo. We walked up to it, having found the place fairly easy, and glanced at it before going inside.

On the inside of the inn, the floors were glossed wood, with a big wooden table in the center of the room with another sign reading: "Welcome to the Dreary Inn. Have a nice long stay after a dreary, dreary day."

Walking around the table to the front desk, a lady of about 40 perked right up. "Hello. How may I help you?" She looked from me to Tama and perked up even more of possible, "Oh! Happy couple I see? Single room or no?"

I fought down the glare that almost beamed into the lady's skull as Tama chuckled at her, "Oh no, no, no my fair lady you must have it all wrong. I am her sensei and she is my student. We are _not _lovers."

'_You damn right we aren't.' _I added in my head.

She immediately blushed and held her cheeks with a smile of embarrassment. "Oh I'm soooo sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. What do you need help with sweethearts?"

I inwardly sighed in aggravation of her niceness but forced a calm expression, "We are here in business. Kazekage-sama has reserved to rooms for us to stay here for the next month."

She nodded and got out some kind of list or chart, "Okay dearie just tell me the names and I'll give you your keys."

"Amethyst – room 208, Tama – room 109."

Her finger scanned down the list before stopping in two places, "I got you right here. The rooms had been pre-rented this morning for your arrival. Here you go."

She reached into a drawer and pulled out two keys with the room numbers on tags connected to the key itself. Muttering a thanks, I handed Tama his key before walking to the short stair case near the edge of the room.

The building was three stories tall ; entertainment and catering on the first floor while the housing quarters were the top two floors.

Walking up the stairs and down the wide hall, I found my room for the next month. The doors were all dark brown and glossed like the floors yet the walls were a tan colored.

Opening up my door, I was hit with a cool crisp smell in a nice feeling room. Not too hot and not too cool. The room was fairly large, almost the size of three.

In the first half of the room, there was a large full sized mirror with a large walk in closet across from it.

In the next section there was a huge king sized bed with white sheets with white pillows and tan covers. There was a medium sized nightstand on each side of the bed with a huge desk on the opposite side of the room. A note pad with two pens and a small desk lamp being the only things lying on the top. The floor also had thin, dark blue carpet with bright yellow polka dots littering the ocean of blue.

In the third and final section of the room was a small couch with a coffee table in front of it. The couch itself looked as comfortable as the bed with its white surface and tan pillows. There was a table fit for two in the corner with a tall lamp to stand behind it in the corner near a tall stand with a television set on top. The stand was sleek and black like the television. On top, along with the TV stood a round, short ice box along with two glasses.

I glanced around the room slowly, taking every little detail into my mind. Once seeing it decent, I walked over to the bed and lightly sat down on the edge of it.

'Gaara's all grown up now. Wow. Just wow.'

I shook my head and stared at the floor in amazement. The last time I had actually _seen _Gaara he was just an antisocial, killing machine of a tween. Now he's all hot and older. He's like a head taller than me and I'm 5'8"! But Temari and Kankuro have gotten older as well. Never thought of Kankuro to be so annoying in real life though. I don't even wanna _remember _what happened on the way back from the hospital.

Shaking my head again I reached into my pocket to grab my scroll. Laying it out across my lap, I re-summoned all the things I had sealed away. Picking up all out the outfits I had brought, I went straight for the closet and hung them all up on the hangers.

Taking my toiletries, I went inside the bathroom which was huge, and put neatly lined them up on the counter. The huge mirror than ran the entire length of the counter was set parallel to the wall mirror, creating this never ending reflection. There were two sinks along with three middle drawers on the underside.

In the center of the room was empty space but there was a glass box for the shower in one corner with the tub sitting right in front of it. On the opposite side of the room was another door but smaller so I guessed the toilet was over there seeing as the double doors to get inside the bathroom were open.

After checking it out, I went to go sit on my bed again. Reopening the scroll I summoned out the back pack that was the last shred I had of my old life. Pulling open the zipper, I reached in to get the IPod that I hadn't used since before I woke up in the strange world of Naruto.

Turning it on, I saw that it had a full battery and it was currently 12:43 pm. 'Hmm still early.'

My stomach grumbled so I slid the IPod into the top drawer of the nightstand, set my bag in the corner, and walked downstairs to grab a quick, light lunch.

~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5

We stood in front of the Kazekage again but now it was only me and Tama.

"I've personally assigned you every free mission of every rank. I am sure you two can do about 20 missions each. "

I could just feel the intensity of Tama's laziness multiply and roll off in waves as big as the heat. Sure I didn't want to do it but we're ninja, we have to do what we're told.

Gaara's pupiless, seafoam eyes never blinked but opted for just staring needles through us. Catching on I bowed, "Hai, Kazekage-sama."

I threw Tama a look through the corner of my eyes to get him to follow my lead but he just nodded and kept leaning against the wall.

I tried my best to suppress the urge to roll my eyes and paid attention to Gaara. He picked up a long white sheet of paper and held it out to me. "These are your missions. Finish them at least by next Wednesday. That gives you exactly 8 days. Dismissed."

Taking the paper and bowing again, I turned for the door. "Hai, Kazekage-sama."

Tama just yawned and walked out behind me as we made our way back outside, going over the list. I was halfway done when he just reached over, snatched it, folded it cleanly in half, and ripped it, taking the lower half of the missions.

Before I could actually react, he had walked away from me and down the street, mixed in with the crowd. I narrowed my eyes at the back of his head before looking down at the paper and growling to myself.

It would seem that he also had taken all of the easy missions as well.

"Just fucking great."

~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~5~

….Somewhere off in Suna Tama was chuckling silently to himself.

**Okay that was the end to chapter five of Stone Faced. It wasn't my best work nor my fastest update. I've been without internet for about a month or two. The description of the Dreary Inn is closely like Ameristar which is my favorite hotel. But as I should say I don't own anything except for Ayri, Kyri, Romanji, Tama and the story plot. **

**~SecretBlackMagic~ **


End file.
